Pull of Destiny
by RenjiFan
Summary: Though they parted ways when Ichigo laid his sword to rest six years ago, Ichigo doesn't hesitate to call on Renji for help when something strange starts occurring in his dreams. YAOI RenxIchi NOW COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first RenxIchi fan fic, and it turned out to be a bit longer than I thought it would. Updates will be frequent. R&R please :D  
Disclaimer: Don't own bleach or have anything to do with the manga/anime. Just a fan.

* * *

Ichigo awoke with a start and shot up. The pale light from the moon poured into his window as he tried to calm his pulse, sweat saturating his heated body. The pain was still clinging to him, threatening to claim him once again. He sighed as he swung his legs around to touch the cold wooden floor beneath his bed. His head hung, his breathing finally slowed to a regular rhythm. Ichigo dared not close his eyes until he was sure that the sensation from the dream had evaded his mind. 

Standing, he grabbed a fresh shirt from the pile of laundry sitting on his side table and tugged the cool fabric over his head. His body was still trembling slightly as he opened the bedroom door and made his way to the kitchen.

_  
Where did that come from?_ he wondered as he opened the fridge, the light blinding him momentarily as he reached for a bottle of water. The dream was so _real, _so vivid. The pain was so terrifyingly real. He could feel it as it wrapped around his body, suffocating him until he forced himself to wake.

Shaking his head to clear it, Ichigo placed the bottle on the breakfast bar and headed to the door. He needed something REAL to drink, and he had to get away from the quiet of his apartment.

* * *

Ichigo walked through the darkness of the alley and reached for the handle of the steel door. Opening it, he was met with surprised looks as he made his way into the industrial kitchen. He nodded at the busy bodies and headed directly for the office. 

He knocked lightly and allowed a few seconds to pass before opening the door and seeing the friendly face he'd been looking for.

"Hey, Orihime." He forced a slight smile when she turned around, her mouth open with surprise.

"ICHIGO!" she squealed, jumping up and wrapping her arms around him, squeezing him tight. "What are you doing here? This is the first time you've snuck up on me in years. Are you ok?" she went on, her face pressed against his sweater.

Ichigo let out a quiet chuckle before giving her a quick squeeze. "I couldn't sleep. Figured I'd come see what the place looks like at night." He nodded at the double doors that led to Orihime's new endeavor, an all night restaurant with an open stage for performers.

"Oh! You have to see this!" She jumped up at the mention of her business and grabbed Ichigo's hand, pulling him out of the office with speed. She swung open the double doors and ran over to one of the small wooden tables beyond, grabbing the menu that was placed neatly behind the napkin dispenser. Her smile widened as she walked back to Ichigo and handed him the menu.

"Please don't tell me you put one of your weird recipes on the menu," Ichigo cocked a brow as he took the menu and opened it. He couldn't contain his smile when he saw what he knew she'd been so excited about. "You didn't have to do this," he said, shaking his head in disbelief.

"You get it, though? The HERO sub? The Ichigo sub?" Orihime giggled. Her expression quickly changed into a pout, "Tatsuki won't let me have ANYTHING to do with the food. I just get to name them."

Ichigo laughed and put an arm around her petite shoulders. "That's a good thing, though. You wouldn't be in business very long if all of your customers ended up with food poisoning."

Orihime huffed and punched him in the stomach, "That's not very nice, Ichigo!"

Groaning, he pulled his hand up to his pained stomach, "You didn't have to punch me so hard!"

A few moments later, Ichigo rested comfortably at one of the tables and sipped his coffee. Orihime had prepared this batch with a "lil' something extra". The touch of absinthe stung Ichigo's throat as he swallowed.

He could hear Orihime shouting something in the kitchen and he thought back to their days in high school. She'd always been there for him, even if he did scare her sometimes. His power had been a bridge between them that neither could ultimately cross.

He cared for her deeply, even more now than back then, but he knew that they'd made the right decision remaining friends. His emotional detachment during his days as a shinigami was not something he would have wished on anyone, let alone Orihime, who cared for him with an unwavering heart.

He looked up as he heard the double doors swing open and smiled at her as she made her way to the table.

"How is it?" she asked, sitting across from him.

"It's fine - good. So, how are things here? You and Tatsuki doing ok?"

Orihime nodded, her arms folded across her on the table. "Things are great. When Chizuru told us about this place, I had my doubts, but we've been able to make some profit already, and we've only had the place about 6 months."

"How is it working with Chizuru?" Ichigo asked with a grin.

Her eyes narrowed as she glared at him, "It's fine. Will you ever stop with that? Chizuru and I are just FRIENDS, despite whatever fantasies you and your friends have concocted over the years!"

Ichigo laughed, taking a sip of his coffee, his throat tightening slightly at the combination of warmth and alcohol.

"Besides," Orihime continued, "we hardly ever see each other. She runs the place during the day, Tatsuki comes in mid-afternoon, and I'm here at night. That way, one of us is always here to look after things." She smiled proudly.

Ichigo just shook his head, looking down at his cup. "It's just so weird."

"What is?" She tilted her head slightly, looking at Ichigo with curious eyes.

Ichigo looked up and shrugged, "Everyone's just doing their own thing now, and it's all so different. I never guessed we'd grow up to be so ordinary. When I was a shinigami-" He stopped, the sudden feeling of his nightmare flashing over him. He grabbed his temple. "Fuck."

"What's wrong?" Orihime reached a hand across the table to grab his free hand. As her fingers touched him she gasped, pulling away quickly. Something in the energy around Ichigo's body was in turmoil, seeming to almost shock her fingers.

Oblivious to the event, Ichigo shook his head. "I have a headache suddenly." He stood and looked at Orihime with apologetic eyes. "I think I should go."

She nodded with understanding. Whatever was causing that disruption was more than just a headache, but she knew he had plenty of demons that he didn't want to share with her. It took her many years to realize that she was a better friend to Ichigo when she let _him_ come to _her_. She rose and embraced him warmly, "It was good to see you."

"You, too." As he headed toward the door, Ichigo turned and waved, "Thanks for the drink. Tell Ishida I said hey."

"I will."

* * *

A few weeks later, Ichigo made his way down the familiar street of Karakura Town, stopping in front of the Urahara Shop for a moment before opening the door. He was greeted timidly by a black-haired woman with pink cheeks. 

"Hello," she said with a slight bow. "How can I assist you?" As she returned to standing, her expression changed and her eyes went wide. "Ichigo?" she asked in disbelief.

Ichigo's jaw dropped, "Ururu?"The slender woman nodded. "You've grown up," Ichigo smiled.

"Yes," she said with a light smile. "Shall I alert Kisuke of your visit?"

Ichigo nodded, "Yes, please."

Ururu walked to the back of the shop and a few moments later, a green cloaked figure emerged from the door.

"Ahhh, Ichigo. It's been too long." He grabbed his hat and bowed his head.

"Yeah," Ichigo said, standing up straight, his hands shoved in the pockets of his jeans.

"What can I do for you?" Urahara plopped down onto a stool and rested his hands on his cane, looking up at Ichigo from under his ever present hat.

"I need to get a message to the Soul Society."

"Of course," Urahara said, a jovial smile on his lips. "I must tell you, things have been downright boring since you stopped coming around."

Ichigo shrugged. "Things have changed, Urahara. You know that."

The former shinigami captain nodded and replied, "Yes, Ichigo. Things certainly have changed." He stood, moving the cane to his side. "Now, let us prepare your message."

It had been six years since Ichigo relinquished his title as a shinigami representative. His body had felt the effects of his double life far longer than he'd care to admit; the stress of missing classes, trying to keep the friendships he'd made while at the university, facing death down everyday and the constant strain of losing sleep to battle hollows.

When the stress came to a climax and Ichigo lost control of his power, Chad had been the one to suffer the consequences. He hadn't been mortally wounded, but as Ichigo watched Orihime heal his wounds, he felt the guilt more heavily than any resolve he'd ever possessed.

Surprisingly enough, it was his father who he'd confided in, finally having been informed of the former captain's past in the Soul Society. Kurosaki Isshin had listened quietly as his son broke down, a rare showing of his son's vulnerability. When the night was over, Ichigo had already made his decision.

"I have to… protect them, Pop."

"And you believe that laying down your sword is the best way?" he had asked somberly.

"I do. I can't balance both worlds anymore."

When things finally settled down in the Soul Society, he announced his decision and returned his representative's badge. There had been no complaints, only understanding wishes for him. He would miss the friends and comrades he'd become so close to during his six years as a shinigami, but he knew he'd see them again someday.

The night of his 21st birthday, he closed his eyes on the roof of the clinic and felt the fabric of his uniform sweep across his skin in the slight breeze. He cherished the weight of Zangetsu as he rolled it from hand to hand, watching the sun rise in a beautiful hue of red over his home. As the light touched the world and the shadows dispersed at the slow awakening day, Ichigo put away his sword for the last time.

* * *

Ichigo stretched in his desk chair, reaching to the sky with his tired hands. He'd been working on this article for hours, but couldn't concentrate. His lack of sleep over the past few weeks had fatigued his mind and body, and it was beginning to affect his work. Thankfully, his editor had chalked it up to stress from the job, and allowed him to take an early vacation. That is, after he finished _this_ article. 

Removing the black metal frames from his eyes, he rubbed the bridge of his nose. _This is bullshit! It's just a politic piece!_ Groaning with frustration, Ichigo moved from his chair to the floor.

Flipping onto his stomach, he began pushing his body up and down with his arms. Exercise had always helped to clear his head. As the fire began to spread through his biceps, Ichigo pushed faster, moving one arm behind his back, and then switching.

The sweat began to collect at his brow as he huffed, his breath deepening with each repetition. As he focused on the exhilarating pain shooting in his arms, he didn't notice the red haired man watching him.

When his arms began to quiver at his weight, Ichigo lowered himself to the floor, finally picking up on the new energy in the room. Pushing himself up quickly, he spun around and glared at his visitor.

"Dammit, Renji!"

There was a grin on the shinigami's face. Crouched in the frame of the window, his hair swayed as the wind blew into the small office.

"You scared the shit out of me!" Ichigo shouted.

"What? No warm welcome for an old friend?" The grin remained as Renji hopped into the room and sat in the chair against the wall.

"How-"

"What? You said you wanted to see me, so I'm here. What's the big deal?"

"I didn't think that you'd come," Ichigo sighed, settling into his office chair and running his hand through his sweat dampened hair.

"Ahh, I see." Renji cocked his head as he studied the weary face of his old friend, "What's going on?"

Ichigo sighed, "I don't know. It started a few weeks ago. Weird shit, happening in my dreams."

"What kind of weird shit?"

Ichigo lifted his gaze to the vice captain, "I really don't feel like talking about it now." He shook his head. "I need to eat."

* * *

A few hours later, the two men were sprawled out on Ichigo's living room floor, eating pizza, and drinking sake. 

"I still don't understand this world you live in, Ichigo," Renji said, gesturing toward the TV that was quietly playing the local news.

Ichigo finished off his drink before replying, "I don't think anyone does anymore." He swiped the bottle sitting between them and poured himself another. He held the bottle out to Renji who dutifully finished off what was in his glass and seized the bottle for his own.

"How long are you staying?"

"As long as I need to, I guess." He shrugged, "I have some time off, and Kuchiki-taichou said to just make sure I checked in everyday. He and Rukia had plans for this weekend."

"So I take it things are better between them now?"

"They seem to be very close now," Renji said, nodding. "I'm happy for her. She tells me about how he talks about her sister…. It's good for her, I think. And he's lightened up a lot in the last couple of years." He held the bottle up as if to toast, "Actually smiled at me a few months ago!"

"What?!" Ichigo laughed as Renji took a gulp from the bottle and finished off the remaining contents.

"Yup. I was training one day, and he just pats me on the back and says 'Well done,' and has a fucking _smile_ on his face. I thought I'd died."

"Scary."

"Who you telling? Damn." Renji put the empty bottle on the table and tried to stand, stumbling into the couch behind him. "Shit. Fuckin' sake. Why am I all wiggly?"

_  
_"I think you're drunk, Renji," Ichigo mused with a smirk on his face. "I know I am."

"What the hell was in that sake?" Renji demanded, still trying to get his bearings.

"This bottle or the two bottles before that?" With a low chuckle he pointed a weak finger at the empty sake bottles on the table beside him.

"Oh," Renji said simply as he hobbled toward the bathroom. "Hey, why don't you grab another?"

Ichigo groaned as he pushed himself up from the floor. His mind was a swirl of intoxication. Reaching the kitchen, he opened the freezer and groaned.

"No more sake!" he shouted as he pulled a bottle from the back and read the label. "Just this Grey Goose that my old roommate left here!"

After no response from Renji,Ichigoclosed the freezer and headed back to the living room, his vision wavering slightly as he stepped around the mess on his floor.

Renji flung open the door to the bathroom and stumbled back into the living room. "What's this?"

"It's Grey Goose. It was either this or tap water."

Renji sat on the floor with a _thud _and snatched the bottle from Ichigo, unscrewing the cap.

"Wha-" Ichigo watched as Renji gulped the vodka out of the bottle for a few seconds before lowering it and shuddering.

"Ok," Renji said, staring at the floor with a silly grin on his face. He shuddered violently at the aftertaste, "NOW, I'm drunk."

Ichigo snatched the bottle back and poured some into his glass. Renji had already downed half of the bottle, so he possessively capped it and placed it beside him.

"You're a bastard," Ichigo said, laughing at the still-dumbfounded expression on Renji's face.

"Maybe - But right now I'm a happy bastard!" Renji bounced lightly on the floor, holding his folded knees together like an excited toddler.

Ichigo couldn't help but laugh. It had been a long time since he'd felt so comfortable, so relaxed, and he knew it was because of Renji's company. Stretching out on the floor with his back against the lounger, he put his hands behind his head and closed his eyes.

"Hey, Ichigo."

Ichigo slowly opened his eyes. Renji's hair was down and the elastic band he'd used to hold it up was now firmly taught between his index fingers. He quickly snapped the band and it hit Ichigo square in the forehead with an evil _thwack._

"Sonofa-" He pounced on Renji, landing punches wherever his drunken hands would go. Renji laughed uproariously as he tried to fight back, his vision waning back and forth. Ichigo's fist caught him in the side and he let out a groan in between gasps of laughter.

The sight of Abarai Renji curled up in a ball, unable to quit _– is he giggling? - _ just made the situation even more unbearable for Ichigo. Laughing, he fell onto the floor beside Renji and watched the ceiling dance.

"You're a bastard," Ichigo said again, putting an arm behind his head.

"I thought we already went over that," Renji quipped, still lying on his side.

Neither one noticed as the world seemed to fall away into a void, sleep claiming their tired, drunken bodies.

_Another note: Updates will be frequent, since the story is finished. Just have to wait until they're cleared by the betas and edited for posting online :) Keep your eyes open._


	2. Chapter 2

Ichigo's eyes opened slowly, daylight pouring in from the window onto his face. He groaned as he rolled over to find Renji still asleep, his head only inches away from his own.

Still resting on his side, Renji's arms were curled into a bow under his peaceful face. His hair seemed to glow in the new daylight, waves of scarlet spreading around him. Ichigo stared for a few more moments at his sleeping friend before tentatively raising his hand to touch the almost beckoning sea of red.

Renji moaned softly in his sleep as Ichigo's hand ran down the length of his hair, his touch soft but deliberate. He didn't think he'd ever been as fascinated by anything as he was by the peaceful look on Renji's face when he was asleep.

_I remember the first time I touched his hair like this._ The thought came to Ichigo from somewhere deep within him and he narrowed his eyes as he pushed it away.

Pulling his other arm up under his head, Ichigo closed his eyes for his return to sleep, his hand still tangled into the satin tangles of Renji's hair.

* * *

Renji woke up a few hours later, squeezing his eyes to fight the inevitable consciousness. When he finally opened them, he could see Ichigo's hand near his face, his long fingers tangled around his red hair. An odd sense of familiarity settled into his stomach as he lay there, unmoving.

He studied Ichigo's face for a moment, watching his eyes move under his lids as he dreamt. His breathing was slow and even, his mouth occasionally twitching with unspoken words.

Renji gently pulled his hair away from Ichigo's grasp, careful to not disturb him. When he'd arrived the night before, it was evident that Ichigo hadn't slept for days. Renji knew he needed this time to recover what the fatigue and the sake had drained from his body.

Rising, Renji shook his head as he saw the mess they'd made of Ichigo's living room. Pizza boxes were lying open on various parts of the floor; empty bottles and paper plates with half-eaten slices covered the table.

_I'll worry about it after I take a shower,_ Renji thought as he slowly made his way from the living room. He took one last glimpse at the sleeping orange-haired man and grinned. _He's going to be SO hung over._

* * *

_He could see the flesh above him, feel it quivering as he dug his fingers into the decorated skin. _

"_Ichigo." The other's gasps were quick and hot against his flesh. He could feel the softness of the red hair flowing across him with each push. _

_His senses overcome, Ichigo cried out, "Renji…"_

"_Ichigo…"_

* * *

"Ichigo!" Renji was on his knees, shaking Ichigo's shoulders roughly, violently trying to coax him out of sleep. "Ichigo, wake up."

Ichigo's eyes opened with surprise as he saw Renji above him, his eyes wide and filled with worry. "What's wrong?"

"You tell me. You let out one hellova scream," Renji stood, readjusting the towel wrapped around his waist.

Ichigo felt his stomach tighten at the thought of the memories that filled his dreams and shook his head. "Nah, I'm good. It was just a dream."

"One of those nightmares you were telling me about?"

"No. No, just a dream."

Renji continued to stare. "You sure you're alright?"

Ichigo sat up and circled his head around a few times to relieve the knots that had formed from sleeping on the floor. "I said I was fine, didn't I?"

"Alright then," Renji turned and headed into the hall. Ichigo watched as the water from his damp hair made its way down the tattoos on his back.

"_Ichigo…" _

He shook the thoughts from his mind and stood, grimacing at the pain that swelled in his head. "Fuckin' sake."

* * *

After helping to clean his disastrous living room, Ichigo had a long shower and a couple cups of coffee. Finally, he began to feel better.

Renji had situated himself in front of the TV and was watching some corny game show as Ichigo struggled to finish his article. Working for a new magazine meant fewer restrictions, but it also meant that he had to work harder to earn a name for himself.

It was a boring piece, a background summation of an up and coming political figure, but Ichigo just couldn't get into the context. Usually, when he did a piece like this, he had an opinion of the person he was writing about, but this guy was simply boring.

Luckily, this was the last thing he'd have to write for a while. His boss told him that under no uncertain terms was he to return to the office until he'd dealt with whatever was going on with him, and that she could not afford to have him completely burn out on her.

Typing out the final sentence, Ichigo smiled at his triumph. No one could bullshit better than he when it came to filler, but DAMN, he didn't want to do that again. He saved the file and emailed it to her, adding a big "Thank you," at the bottom of the message.

He pulled his glasses off and set them on the desk. Pulling his arms up, he stretched his back over the top of the chair and sighed heavily.

"Hard work being a writer, huh?" Renji's voice suddenly pierced the silence. Ichigo lost his balance and the chair fell heavily to the floor. Renji's laughter filled the room as he stepped over and offered a hand to his struggling friend.

"Dammit. Why – How can you always sneak up on me? Ain't I supposed to be able to sense you, or some crap!" Ichigo stood and straightened his shirt.

"It's easy to hide in a gigai," Renji said simply. "Eh, Ichigo. I could really go for a drink."

"Didn't you do enough of that last night?"

"One can never have enough sake." Renji turned and headed down the hall. "Come on. Let's see what we can find in that store down the street."

* * *

The atmosphere in Kurosaki Ichigo's apartment that night was somber. After finishing their first bottle of sake with dinner, Renji spoke of life in the Soul Society. Ichigo listened as Renji complained about some new recruits that were pissing him off, but overall it seemed all was well.

The mood continued as Renji inquired about the dreams that had been affecting Ichigo so greatly. Ichigo felt his stomach tighten at the initial mention of his dreams, flashes of his most recent one rushing into his mind. He pushed them away and told Renji all he could remember.

"The first week, I just kept waking up, shaking. Like I was cold-" he started, taking a swallow of his sake before continuing. "Then, I started having dreams about the hollows, and the arrancar, and all this shit that's just been festering in the back of my brain, I guess. But, there's this pain along with it. Like someone is ripping out my insides, just slicing me. When I wake up, it's still there."

"What do you mean, still there?"

"I seriously can't move. The pain is just so – overwhelming. There was one night that I woke up sweating my ass off but I felt like I'd been buried under ice, and I couldn't even open my eyes until it went away. I just feel drained and weak…" He stopped, unable to articulate the feeling of complete helplessness that he felt just thinking about the nightmares' effects.

"It sounds pretty rough," Renji said, staring down into the glass, swirling its contents around slowly. After a moment, he looked up at Ichigo. "Maybe we should head to Urahara's tomorrow. See if maybe he can figure out what's going on."

"I'd thought of that, but I wasn't exactly comfortable with it."

"Because of your decision?"

Ichigo nodded sullenly, "Yea. I guess. I still see, ya know? I've always seen. It's just now I can't do anything about it when something happens. Makes me feel like I don't belong to that world anymore. Hell, I know I don't."

"Ichigo. We all understood why you made this decision. Hell, even Kuchiki-taichou approved. Besides, we're not a part of this world, and you are. Don't you think we understand you have a right to live this life?"

"Byakuya just didn't want me 'corrupting' Rukia anymore." Ichigo said with a smirk.

"Oh, you mean the manga addiction and the compulsive shopping? Yea, I could understand that," Renji laughed. "But Rukia would've discovered those things without you eventually. I think she was born with the ability to sniff out a sale or something."

Ichigo laughed in turn and shook his head. He was glad for the break in seriousness, at least for now. "Hey, Renji." He put his drink on the table and stood. "I feel like breaking something."

"Oh, yea?" A wicked grin twitched Renji's lips as he recognized the look in Ichigo's eyes.

* * *

They'd found the perfect spot. The field was unoccupied, and it was far from any housing areas where people may see them. Renji stayed in his gigai, considering the fact that Ichigo had not been in spirit form for so many years.

Ichigo had brought along the katanas he usually had on display in his office. After tossing one to Renji, Ichigo unsheathed the short sword and reveled in the feel of the wrapped handle on his palm. It was an odd, reminiscent sensation, especially with Renji there, but it felt good.

"Oy, Ichigo. Don't think I'ma go easy on you," Renji shouted from the other end of the field.

"Wouldn't want it any other way," Ichigo shouted back, tossing the sheath to the ground as his legs broke into a run.

The swords touched with a brutal _chiinng_ as Renji pushed Ichigo back slightly, grinning in the darkness. "Aww, come on Ichigo. You're no fun!" Renji laughed as Ichigo fought to push him back.

Determined not to let Renji defeat him, Ichigo jumped high into the air. His foot landed squarely on the surprised shinigami's chest, sending him flying back.

Stumbling, Renji watched as Ichigo charged at him again, this time with his katana at his side. He could feel the electricity pop in the air as Ichigo's reiatsu surged. Ichigo swung with force, using his body to follow through with the blade. Renji barely blocked the move, but was quickly on the offensive. Shoving Ichigo away, he readied himself, then stopped -

Ichigo's grasp on the katana loosened and it fell to the ground, a blood curdling scream forcing its way out of his body. Renji felt the sudden surge in the air as an angry wave of spirit energy circled him. He could see the savage reiatsu radiating from Ichigo's entire frame.

Ichigo fell to his knees, clenching his eyes shut to force away the sudden pain that was taking hold of him. He could see nothing, hear nothing, and the panic rose in his chest as he fought against the feeling.

As Renji stepped closer, he braced himself against the stunning strength of the energy around him. As he got closer to Ichigo, his body tightened against the pressure and he forced himself to make the final step. He knelt down slowly and placed his hand on Ichigo's shoulder. He felt a shot run through him, and instantly thought of his Captain's bankai. The pain was intense, seeming to cut him from the inside out. He groped to reach Ichigo with his other hand, and pulled him tight as they both screamed in agony.

As quickly as it began, it was over. The two of them left breathless and trembling on the grass, Renji still holding onto Ichigo, unable to let go. "What – the – fuck – was – that?" he huffed in between gasps.

Ichigo shook his head. "The dream," he said, breathless. It was now that he realized that Renji was holding him. Without thinking, he gripped the arm that held his chest and pulled him tighter.

They sat in silence as the pain faded from their bodies. Renji pulled away and sat down on the grass. "Ichigo, what the hell is going on?"

* * *

There was a soft knock on Ichigo's bedroom door before it slowly began to open. He rolled over and saw Renji standing in the doorway, bracing his weight against the frame, a braid hung over his bare shoulder.

"Can't sleep," he said simply. The light shining into the room from Ichigo's window illuminated his tired eyes.

"Me either." Ichigo rose and sat up in the bed. "I just keep going over and over what happened. I can't figure it out."

"I think I have. At least, part of it."

Ichigo watched in silence as Renji moved to the floor beside his bed. "When we were fighting, you tapped into your reiatsu. I could tell because that first attack was shit." He gave a little grin as he saw the snarl form on Ichigo's face. "My point is - you channeled it. Reiatsu doesn't just go away, but the only time it is _seriously _active for mortals is when they are asleep. I think it's connected somehow, the sleeping and the fighting. I just don't know how. Something is affecting your spirit energy, or manipulating it somehow."

Ichigo stared at his friend. It was a logical conclusion, but how? And why hadn't he thought of that? As the shadows danced around the room, the two sat in silence.

Renji had wrapped his arms around his cocked knees, and was staring into the darkness.

Ichigo looked over at him and studied his profile in the shadows for a few moments. "Renji, I wanna ask you something."

"What's up?"

Ichigo swallowed slightly, moving his eyes to the sheets. "Do you still think – about that night?" He could feel the blood rush to his face as he forced himself to say the words, but it was a question that had hovered in the back of his mind for nine years and he didn't know if he'd ever get the chance to ask again.

A moment passed and Renji nodded. "Yea, I think about it." He turned his head to look at Ichigo. "Do you?"

Ichigo felt his fingers tighten in the sheets as the memories came into his mind's eye. "Yea, I think about it a lot."

* * *

_9 years ago_

_They were battle weary and exhausted as they climbed up to Ichigo's window. Stupid hollows just kept comin' out of nowhere, Ichigo thought to himself. _

_Plopping down on his bed, he groaned with irritation as he saw Renji lay flat out on his floor. "Do you really have to do that?!" he shouted._

"_What?" Renji's arm was over his eyes._

"_Go to Urahara's, I don't want you sleeping on the floor in my room!" Ichigo kicked him in the side and laughed when the red-head stood up in anger._

"_What the hell'd ya do that for?!" he barked, baring his teeth._

"_You're a bastard, that's why. You wanna do something about it?" Ichigo stood and pressed closer to Renji, egging him on._

"_Yeah, I think I'll beat your ass."_

"_Go ahead and try it, you tattooed freak."_

"_You son of a-" _

_The battle was on. Hits landed repeatedly on tired bodies as their curses were spit into the air. Ichigo wrapped his arm around Renji's neck to choke him and stopped, suddenly realizing that he'd just pulled Renji's face dangerously close to his own. A surge went through him as he felt the heat radiating from the other's skin. _

"_Renji – I –" _

_He had no time to form words in his confused mind before he felt Renji's lips on his. Eyes wide in surprise, Ichigo felt Renji's hand moving up his chest. The feeling was exquisite, the warmth from Renji's hands causing him to shiver, the gentleness of the touch relaxing him into the kiss. _

_Ichigo reached a trembling hand to touch the vice captain as he explored his mouth. When Renji's mouth moved to Ichigo's neck, Ichigo dug his fingers into Renji's back with force, the sensation too great. Ichigo tried to steady his voice in between gasps, "Renji, what –"_

"_What?" Renji murmured against his flesh before biting into the skin at the base of Ichigo's jaw. The shuddering gasp that escaped his lips was violent, surprising him. When Renji pushed his hips into him, he could feel his hardness through the fabric of his hakama. He ignored the doubt and questions that wanted to play out in his mind, settling on the strong thought that resounded in him – This feels so good._

"_Nothing." He struggled with the obi as Renji hungrily dug into his neck, his tongue running down its length to his collarbone._

_With a huff, Renji sat up and discarded the untied uniform as Ichigo freed himself from his own. On their knees, they stared at each other, naked to the waist. _

_Renji unconsciously licked his now swollen lips, and Ichigo felt himself pulse. He moved toward him as Renji pulled the tie from his hair, letting it spill around his shoulders. Ichigo buried his hand in the softness and ran his fingers through, a moan escaping Renji at the touch. The vice captain reached for Ichigo, pulling him to his chest. _

_His hands still buried in the red mane, Ichigo allowed himself to be pulled into the embrace, his fingers clenching in the scarlet softness as the kiss deepened. The heat was intense as they groped, trying to pull each other even closer. Renji's hands were running over the flesh of Ichigo's sides as Ichigo lightly bit at the shinigami's lip. _

_When Renji reached to pull on Ichigo's hakama, he stopped and pulled away. There was a sudden softness in his eyes as he stared at Ichigo. "Are you sure about this?" he asked, searching Ichigo's eyes for something._

"_Yea," he said after a moment, smiling at the expression on Renji's face._

_When Renji kissed him again, it was not rushed. Ichigo held Renji's face in his hands as he felt the soft fabric of his hakama slide to his knees. When Renji's fingers closed over him, he gasped with surprise, moaning into his lover's mouth as they eased to the floor. _

_Slowly stroking, Renji sat up and looked at him. Ichigo was confused by the look on his face as he studied him, but quickly understood. There was only this moment between them. There was no more aggression, no more fighting, no walls between them._

_Ichigo arched his back as Renji watched him, his eyes growing darker as his need burned within him. When Ichigo began to groan, his eyes closing tight as he neared his orgasm, Renji stopped, and smiled over him._

"_What'd ya stop for?" Ichigo demanded, a stupid smirk on his face._

"_Not yet." Renji lowered himself to bite Ichigo's bottom lip quickly before sitting up and removing his hakama. "How do you want to do this?" he asked, scanning the room for something. _

"_I- Uh- Hmm." Ichigo didn't know what to say._

_Renji let out a quick chuckle before standing and walking over to the desk. He picked up the small bottle of lotion that Rukia had left during her last stay and returned to the floor. He slowly spread Ichigo's legs and moved close to him. Ichigo could smell the scent of jasmine as he watched Renji pour the lotion onto his fingers and reach between his legs. _

_Ichigo shivered at the contact, Renji's fingers slowly massaging him, covering him with the soft wetness. When he felt Renji's finger enter him, he tried to bite back the cry. Renji stopped, reaching over Ichigo's leg to brace himself. He planted a kiss on his neck before continuing to push his finger deeper. _

_With each flash of pain that Ichigo felt rush through him, Renji was there with a flash of pleasure; licking and sucking his neck and collarbone, kissing his lips. _

_Renji moved slowly, opening him further before moving another finger inside of him. His mouth hovering over Ichigo's wanting lips, he curled his wandering digits, sending a blinding force through Ichigo's body. He felt his body tighten and arch into Renji's hand, his legs shaking slightly as the sensation slowly passed_

"_What the fuck was that?" Ichigo asked breathlessly. Renji simply smiled and nipped at his jaw before rising to his knees._

_Ichigo groaned as Renji entered him. The smell of jasmine flooded his senses as the feeling of fullness devoured him. His hips wouldn't stop moving, the feeling of Renji pushing into him was too painfully pleasurable. _

_His movements still slow, Renji pulled his length almost completely away and moved back in. Ichigo's hand flew to Renji's shoulder, pulling him closer._

_Renji put his hand under Ichigo's chin and pulled his face to meet his gaze. "You ok?"_

"_Uh-huh. OH, damn." _

_Renji pulled away again, almost completely and grinned when Ichigo let out a slight whimper. He arched his hips upward and pushed against the tightness, Ichigo's eyes closing tight at the sensation. _

"_Fuck," Ichigo groaned into Renji's chest._

_Renji braced himself and started to move faster, his hips grinding into Ichigo's with each thrust. Ichigo's hands were in his hair now, over his shoulders, unable to control the constant arching of his back as Renji connected their bodies fully over and over. _

"_Renji… Oh…" Ichigo pressed his mouth against his, sucking on his tongue, the taste so sweet against his hot breath as his erection pulsed and throbbed between their moving bodies._

"_Ichigo…" Renji growled against his lips as he pushed violently, sending their bodies across the carpet. Ichigo held on to his shoulders, biting his lip. He felt the softness of Renji's hair sweeping across his face, his chest as Renji trailed kissed down his body, forever pushing into him._

_Renji came up and claimed Ichigo's mouth, mimicking the movement of his hips with his tongue. Ichigo closed his eyes and relished in the taste. _

"_I've wanted this," Renji whispered when he pulled away from Ichigo's mouth, his lips hovering over Ichigo's ear. "I've needed this so bad."_

"_Oh, God." Ichigo felt a surge in his chest, a sudden heat that spread through him as he clutched Renji's arm. "Don't stop." He buried his face in Renji's shoulder. "Please, don't stop."_

"_Ichigo…Mmmm. I'm getting close…"_

"_Renji…" Ichigo groaned as their bodies pressed and Renji thrust into him again. _

"_Fuck…" Renji rode into Ichigo with force as his orgasm filled the body beneath him. The spasms coursed through Ichigo, turning his cries into Renji's name and sending him over the edge and into a world of blind sensation. _

_His body weak, Renji lowered himself to the floor beside Ichigo. Without hesitation, Ichigo wrapped his body in his arms and pulled him close, their bodies molding together in an instant. _

_The feeling of Renji's body on his was too comfortable to spoil the moment with words so he nuzzled his face into Renji's shoulder and closed his eyes. He couldn't explain why any of this had happened, but Renji was right, they'd both needed it for a long time, even if they didn't realize it._


	3. Chapter 3

"Ah! Free-loader! Ichigo!" Urahara greeted the two men as they made their way into the back room of the shop.

A look of frustration crossed Renji's face and Ichigo grinned as he sat across the table from Urahara. Renji plopped down beside Ichigo and tucked his legs under him.

"We need your help, Urahara," Ichigo said to the man fanning his face.

"I thought as much," Urahara said with a wave of his fan. "Tell me."

After explaining the details of Ichigo's dreams and the incident at the field, Urahara listened with a not-so-pleasant expression as Renji told him his theory. Urahara bowed his head before shaking it and cursing quietly.

"What? Do you know what this is?" Ichigo asked, staring at him.

Urahara called for Tessai before speaking to the two men in front of him. "We will have to do some tests to be sure."

"Be sure of what?" Renji blurted before Urahara could continue.

Looking at Ichigo, Urahara's face was stern. "I'm afraid Renji may be correct, and someone is trying to manipulate your reiatsu. If this is the case, then we need to find out why, who, and how they are avoiding detection."

"Well, yea, the dreams are killing me." Ichigo pulled his hand through his hair.

"Not just for you, Ichigo. If whoever this is succeeds, it would mean that no one – not here, not in the Soul Society – would be safe."

The statement sent a shiver through Ichigo. "What do you mean?"

Urahara continued, "If someone has found a way to siphon your spirit energy and contain it, there are no ends to what could be done with it."

"Well, what do we do about it?" Renji asked as Tessai entered the room.

"We need to do the tests first, to find out exactly what is going on." Urahara looked up at Tessai and spoke directly to the large man. "We need to extract some spirit particles from Ichigo."

Tessai nodded and headed back through the door.

Renji looked over at Ichigo and found him with his head down and his eyes shut. When Ichigo quickly stood and left the room, Renji looked at Urahara.

"This could get really bad for Ichigo, huh?" he asked.

Urahara nodded slowly. "Yes."

* * *

Ichigo strode out of the shop's main entrance and began running. He had to clear his head. If he could just – 

"Ichigo!" Renji's voice startled him out of his thoughts. Using his limited shunpo, the vice captain was now in front of him. Renji stopped and put a hand on Ichigo's shoulder to slow him down.

"Go away." Ichigo said, brushing the hand off and continuing to run.

"You're the one who called me here, remember?" Renji ran along beside him.

"Just leave me alone, Renji." Ichigo stopped, dropped his hands to his knees and took several quick breaths.

"Ichigo…" Renji stood and watched the strained expression on Ichigo's face for a moment. "What's goin' on with you?"

"I can't," he panted, the panic rising in his chest and stealing more breath from him than the short sprint from Urahara's shop.

"Can't what?" Renji's brow furrowed as he watched Ichigo try to calm his nerves.

When Ichigo finally stood, he pulled his hands through his hair and groaned. Propping himself up against the wall of the building behind him, he looked at Renji. "I was _finally_ getting used to having a normal life."

Renji scoffed. "With your kind of power, you'll probably never have a normal life."

"But it's what I _need_, Renji! I wish I could just forget about it all," he snapped. He saw the hurt flash quickly over Renji's face before his eyes turned cold. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

"Nah, I get it. You'd rather pretend it ain't there and go on about your life. Forget us and all that." Renji was better at getting mad than getting soft.

"You know I didn't mean it like that," Ichigo started.

"Then how _did_ you mean it, you piece of shit?!" This time, it was Renji who snapped. He felt his temper flaring. He'd been understanding when Ichigo decided to pursue the "normal" life of a young man, going to college, maybe getting married and having a family, but now, he just wanted to shove all of that shit down his throat and make it burn.

"You sit there and act like it's such a burden. Yes, you're powerful. But you had a _choice _to walk away from being a shinigami. _I _don't have that choice, Ichigo. And it pisses me off that I had to bust my ass to get where I am, and you just throw it away like it's trash. But I'm still here, I'm still willing to help you. Any _one _of the shinigami you fought beside would be willing to risk their lives for you, and you just want to forget it?!"

Ichigo stared at Renji in shock. The red head spit and looked at him with a stone gaze, daring him to say something else to piss him off. Ichigo tried to wrap his head around the words that just came from the vice captain's mouth.

"Is that how you really feel about it, then?" Ichigo finally asked.

Renji spit again and shook his head with a scoff. "You're a fucking idiot."

"What did you say?" Ichigo said, pushing himself off of the wall and shoving Renji in the chest.

Renji didn't even look up at the push, but instead he turned and starting walking back to Urahara's Shop.

"Renji –" Ichigo felt the guilt pull at his gut. "Renji, wait!" He ran up to the shinigami and walked beside him, his hands in his pant pockets. "I didn't mean I wanted to forget you – or any of the other shinigami. I just meant that, for the sake of my sanity, I need to live a normal life before becoming one, that's all."

"I know," Renji said quietly, shifting his gaze to the concrete as he stepped.

"Then why'd you go off like that?"

He shook his head. "I don't know. Just the thought that you-" He stopped.

"What?"

"Nothin', forget it. Let's get back to Urahara's," he said as he quickened his pace. They walked the rest of the way in silence.

* * *

After a few hours, Urahara had all that he needed to begin his research and dismissed Renji and Ichigo rather suddenly. 

"It will be difficult to narrow down the results of the energy if you're here, Ichigo. These samples need to be exclusive from your remaining reiatsu."

"When will we know something?" Renji asked.

"If there is anything to learn, it will be in a couple of days."

They said their goodbyes to the occupants of the shop and headed for Ichigo's car. The drive back to the apartment was quiet, both of them lost in thought.

_Two days, _Ichigo thought, gingerly biting his lip. _What if something happens by then? _ He looked at Renji, thinking of the damage he'd suffered from their battle the night before.

When they got into the apartment, Renji reported in to the Soul Society. Ichigo listened as he explained to Kuchiki Byakuya the "severity of the situation," and the "threat to Soul Society."

Ichigo could feel his chest grow heavy at the monologue, his thoughts suddenly drifting to their conversation that afternoon. He knew Renji took great pride in his role as a shinigami, and he sure as hell knew what he'd had to go through to get there. He felt selfish for his decision, but that wasn't anything new…

"Yo, Ichigo."

Ichigo blinked, suddenly back in reality. "Huh?"

His eyes narrowing, Renji scowled, "You didn't hear a word I just said."

Ichigo scratched the back of his neck. "No, not really."

Renji scoffed. "Rude."

"What?! I'm rude? You come over here and drink all of my sake, eat all my food, _trash _my bathroom and _I'm_ rude?"

Renji smiled. "I'm the guest remember? The _invited _guest. I'm allowed to do that."

Ichigo was too tired to argue. "Yea yea," he said as he pushed himself up from the couch. "I think I'm going to try and sleep."

"Um –" Renji murmured.

Ichigo turned and looked at him. "What?"

"Do you need me to like stand guard or something?" Renji's face was a bit flushed from the question, and Ichigo laughed at the nervous expression.

"If I scream, come wake me up. If I don't, then don't."

Renji nodded. "Yea, ok."

* * *

His nerves were a mess as he lay in his bed, fighting to relax enough to sleep. A familiar voice rang in his head, tormenting him. 

"_You're pathetic, Ichigo… You can't be a real shinigami, and you can't be normal… You're just a regular ol' freak, aren't you, Ichigo? You're weak, and you're a freak… Poor Ichigo."_

"Alright, enough, Shirosaki. Enough," Ichigo sighed, putting a palm to his temple to block out the sound of the hollow's laugh. "No way I can sleep like this."

Ichigo pushed himself from the bed, pulled on a pair of sweatpants and made his way to the living room.

Renji had fallen asleep on the couch. Half sitting, half lying, both of his feet touched the floor while his head rested on the cushions. The TV was still on, though the volume was extremely low. _Probably listening out for me to scream, _Ichigo thought as he walked over and turned it off.

He sat down beside the sleeping man and ran his fingers through the puff of hair that was still held by a blue band. Renji shifted, turning over and pulling himself up into Ichigo's lap, still asleep. His arm wrapped around Ichigo's waist as he nuzzled into the warm skin of his abdomen.

Ichigo rested a hand on Renji's head and sighed. _Ah, everything is always so complicated,_ he thought as he rested his head on the back of the couch. It wasn't long before he finally slipped into the oblivion of a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Renji could feel the warmth before he opened his eyes. _How did I end up here?_ He felt Ichigo's breath, his heartbeat, his bare stomach against his face. He stayed still, fearful of waking Ichigo and listened to his heart, trying to focus on the reiatsu around him. There was a gentle calm in the energy, something unusual for Ichigo. While he was grateful for the stillness, he was still puzzled as to how he ended up with his head in Ichigo's lap. _Didn't he go to his room to sleep? Is he sleepwalking now? When did I fall asleep?_

Renji laid there as the thoughts ran through his mind. While he didn't mind waking up to this, it was still puzzling to him.

_We haven't been this close since… _

Renji felt the heat rush to his face as he thought about that night. He couldn't deny that he'd thought about that night when Ichigo had asked him. He also couldn't deny that he thought of it whenever the scent of jasmine touched his senses, whenever someone mentioned Ichigo's name. And he couldn't deny that he'd been with no one else since that night.

There had been _something_ about his night with Ichigo that had left him completely breathless and unable to stop reeling in the feeling of their bodies joined together. Renji was nowhere near close to a virgin, but never before had he felt so much in so little time.

His thoughts drifted to the morning when they awoke in each other's arms on Ichigo's bedroom floor. There had been no awkward silence, no jumping up and grabbing the closest thing to cover their naked bodies. There had been contentment and peace.

But it was soon over as they heard the noises of the awakening household. Ichigo had stood and entered his physical body while Renji put on his uniform, neither of them speaking until Ichigo grabbed Renji's arm and looked at him with saddened eyes.

"I can't. I'm sorry," he had said, quickly grabbing his keys and leaving Renji alone in his room.

Neither Renji nor Ichigo brought it up again, but their relationship took a drastic turn. After that night, their conversations involved less and less argumentative banter and more substance.

Ichigo was a mortal, but in his short life he'd fought with all of his heart on more than one occasion. Ichigo was the savior of the Soul Society and he'd risked everything he had to fight. Renji respected him more than anyone he'd ever met, even more than Kuchiki-taichou, but rather than wanting to surpass him, he wanted to support him.

When Renji had received Ichigo's message saying that he needed him, Renji did not hesitate to ask for time off to come to the real world. They had not seen each other for six years, but the friendship they held would last forever.

_I've missed him…_

As the words echoed in Renji's mind, he moved his head slightly to look up at Ichigo's face. When he saw the brown eyes looking down at him, his heart stopped.

"How long were you gonna just lay there?" Ichigo asked, his voice still thick from sleep.

"Um," Renji searched for an answer as he sat up. "Hey, how the hell'd you get out here anyway?" he demanded, changing the subject.

"I couldn't sleep so I came in here. You were passed out, and just kinda curled up like a kitty cat in my lap," Ichigo grinned. "You looked so _cuuuute._"

Renji scowled. "You ain't funny." He grabbed the remote and chucked it at the orange haired man who was still grinning wildly.

"That hurt, you bastard!" Ichigo rubbed his arm as his bicep twitched under his palm.

Renji shrugged and stood. The thoughts from before were still lingering and he really didn't want to get into a wrestling match with all the images and feelings floating around in his head.

"I'm gonna take a shower," he said, stretching his back.

* * *

As Ichigo prepared the soup, Renji emerged from the bathroom in a fresh pair of jeans and a towel around his shoulders. 

"So, how'd ya sleep?" he asked, sitting at the small breakfast bar.

Ichigo shrugged as he stirred the soup. "Pretty good, actually. No dreams at all."

"Huh." Renji sipped at the tea that Ichigo had laid out. It was still entirely too hot, but Renji needed something to wet his dry throat, his head still cloudy despite the shower.

"Ya know, I just thought of something," Ichigo said, turning to face him.

"What's that?"

"The other night when we got drunk and passed out on the floor, I dreamed, but it wasn't one of those dreams. Then, at the field, as soon as you grabbed me, it went away - and today, on the couch, no dreams at all."

"Think it has something to do with my reiatsu?" Renji asked, taking another sip.

"Yea," Ichigo turned around and began to stir again. "Or something like that. Hell, I don't know."


	4. Chapter 4

After eating, Renji and Ichigo sat in the living room watching a movie. Ichigo's mind was a whirl of questions.

_Who would do this? Who could? And how? _

_Why now? And how does Renji fit into this? Why do I not have these dreams when he's around? Why did the attack stop when he grabbed me? _

"If you ain't watchin' this crap, I'm turning on something else."

Ichigo smiled vaguely at Renji, who was sitting on the other side of the couch. "I don't care. I can't seem to get into it."

Renji leaned over and plucked the remote off the table. "I noticed."

"Sorry. It's just all this shit's got me thinking." His hand went through his hair, as it always seemed to do when he was tense.

"Yea, me too," Renji said quietly as he settled back down and began flipping through the channels on the TV.

Ichigo looked at him and cocked his head. "What are _you_ thinking about?"

"Just stuff," Renji said, settling on a channel that was playing music videos. "Really just anxious to hear what Urahara has to tell us."

"Yea, I know what you mean." Ichigo paused, a vague thought coming to life in his head. "This ain't about the other night, is it? What I said?"

Still staring at the television, Renji replied, "Something like that."

Ichigo searched his mind for what he wanted to say, and _how _he wanted to say it. Unsuccessful still at the ways of tact, he blurted, "I dreamt about it the other day."

Renji turned and looked at him straight on. "Huh?"

"The other morning, when you came in here and woke me up? That scream you heard wasn't from pain," Ichigo said, feeling the blush come to his face. _I can't believe I just said that…_

"Oh, really?" Renji asked with an eyebrow cocked sternly over his right eye.

"Oh, shut up," Ichigo rose. "I knew I shouldn't-" His words stopped as he felt Renji's fingers clasp around his wrist.

Before he could realize it, Renji was standing in front of him. Their eyes were locked on one another as Renji moved in slowly to brush his lips against Ichigo's. He pulled back slightly and whispered, "I would die for you."

Ichigo sputtered a bit, unable to reply. Renji shook his head. "Just let me say this." His eyes were dark and serious, slightly hooded as he looked down at him. "You are the only person that I've ever admired and could relate to at the same time. You're the only person that understands me completely. I would die for you Kurosaki Ichigo, and no matter what happens - you will always be the best friend I've ever had."

He continued, pulling his eyes away from Ichigo's and staring at the floor beyond them. "That night was the real beginning of our friendship. I don't know why or how, but something happened that night that brought down the barriers in both of us. That is probably the most important moment of my life, and I'm grateful for it, and for your friendship."

A moment passed and Ichigo felt the grip on his wrist release. Renji walked away without another word and headed toward the front door.

"Renji. Stop." Ichigo's fists clenched at his side. "Please, don't leave." He turned and looked at him. "I can't do this again."

Renji blinked at the statement and watched as Ichigo made his way across the floor.

"I couldn't before. I'm sorry - I thought that if I pushed you away…"

Ichigo didn't know how to say what he felt stirring inside him every time Renji was close. He didn't know how to tell him that he wanted him more than air, more than life, and that every time he touched him he thought he was going to die from not being able to hold him closer.

So instead of trying, he grabbed Renji's hair and pulled him to his wanting mouth, closing his eyes and loving the feeling of Renji's touch as his arms wrapped around him and pulled him tight.

* * *

That night, Ichigo invited Renji to his bed. Neither of them spoke as they undressed. They laid together in the darkness, Renji's chest against Ichigo's back.

Hesitating slightly, Renji reached his arm around Ichigo's side. He smiled as he felt Ichigo take his hand and intertwine their fingers, tucking their connection close to his chest. Renji kissed Ichigo's temple before settling into the pillow they shared.

In comfortable silence, the two of them drifted to sleep.

* * *

"_You'll kill him." _The hollow's laugh echoed throughout the abstract wasteland of Ichigo's mind.

"Shut up," Ichigo yelled into the air.

"_Weren't you the one that said you couldn't be with him because you might hurt him? You're so sad."_

"Did you drag me here just to say this shit?" Ichigo's temper flared as he looked around for the elusive hollow.

Another laugh shrilled through the sky. _"He'll die, and you will be the one to kill him."_

Ichigo woke with a jolt, and Renji stirred beside him. He stared at the wall, trying to catch his breath. _If it ain't one thing…_he thought, cursing the hollow inside of him.

After calming a bit, he slowly rolled over and propped himself on his elbow. Renji was still asleep, his hair sprayed across his tattooed shoulders as they rose and fell in a slow rhythm. His face was expressionless and peaceful and Ichigo felt himself smiling as he watched him sleep. He leaned down and kissed his cheek, inhaling the scent of his hair as he ran his fingers through it.

"Mmmm," Renji murmured, wrapping his arm around Ichigo's waist and pulling him down to him.

Ichigo brushed the red hair away from Renji's face and smiled as his lashes fluttered, his eyes opening slowly. "Mornin'."

Renji stared at him, half dazed. "What time is it?"

"Early," Ichigo said simply, his head now back on the pillow and his face an inch away from Renji's.

"Hmmm," Renji closed his eyes again and pulled Ichigo closer. "Nightmares?"

"Nah."

"Good." He buried his face in Ichigo's chest. "I don't wanna get up yet."

"Oh, yea?" Ichigo laughed as Renji kept trying to pull him closer.

"Mm-mm."

"You're so lazy." Ichigo rolled his eyes and continued to fondle his hair. When his fingers brushed Renji's ear, Renji squirmed a bit beside him. Ichigo ghosted the sensitive skin again and Renji pulled his hand up, brushing at his ear frantically.

"You really need to stop that," he said roughly.

"Why?" Ichigo teased.

Renji growled as Ichigo swept his fingers barely over the ear once more. He sat up and stared down at Ichigo, his eyes dark and dilated.

"That's not fair."

"What - this?" Ichigo reached his hand up to touch him again, but Renji caught his wrist and planted it on the pillow.

A faint smirk began to crawl across Renji's mouth as he spoke, "Ya know, you're in dangerous territory."

"I can handle it," Ichigo said, the grin on his face growing.

"Hmm. We'll see." Renji shifted and straddled him, grabbing Ichigo's other wrist with his free hand. Holding both hands in place on the pillow above Ichigo's head, Renji lowered himself and licked the delicate skin of the exposed neck. Ichigo squirmed a bit with the touch, but Renji held him down. He raked his teeth over the skin softly as he made his way to Ichigo's ready mouth, sliding his tongue over the supple lip before biting down.

When Ichigo moaned, Renji relinquished his bite and pushed his tongue into his mouth. Ichigo savored the taste as their tongues danced, arching his hips into Renji's and smiling against his lips as the vice captain groaned at the touch.

Ichigo rolled his hips, arching further and harder into Reni's growing erection. Renji grabbed both wrists in one hand and used his free palm to push Ichigo's stomach down to the bed before lowering his arm and wrapping his fingers around Ichigo's arousal. Gasping at the initial pleasure that rushed through him at Renji's touch, Ichigo fought the temptation to bite his lip.

"You - Need - To – Behave," Renji whispered into his ear, stroking Ichigo with each syllable. Ichigo nodded, unable to speak as Renji gingerly ran his fingertips up and down his length.

"Now, when I said you were in dangerous territory," Renji began as he ran his finger over the top of Ichigo's throbbing erection. He flicked his tongue over a soft nipple until it stood hard against Ichigo's chest, and stroked him once more. "What I really should've said is that I don't _like_ to be teased, and when I _am_ teased, I give it back one ten fold."

"Mmmm," Ichigo's control dwindled and he bit down onto his lip, arching upward as Renji rubbed him up against his own swollen thickness.

Letting go of the now pulsing erection, Renji kissed his lips softly, his tongue barely touching Ichigo's as he pulled away and moved to his earlobe, licking it wet before gently blowing a soft chill onto the awakened skin. Ichigo felt his body shudder and fought against Renji's restraint.

The feeling of Renji's teeth as they plunged into his neck had Ichigo crying out in a combination of pleasure and pain, the pain fading quickly as Renji licked the wound, then running his tongue up the length of Ichigo's neck.

Renji pushed himself up and hovered over Ichigo's face, his hair falling on either side. A wicked smile was present on his wet and swollen lips as he let go of the retrained wrists and planted his hands on either side of Ichigo's body. "You alright?"

"You're fucking killin' me," Ichigo said, unable to hold back his grin.

"I tried to warn ya."

Ichigo scoffed. "You know, I could've lifted my arms at any time."

"You didn't want to." Renji's grin widened as he lowered his mouth to Ichigo's. Ichigo wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him down to meet him, his hands tangling in the long hair.

Their bodies against each other once again, their kiss grew heated in seconds. Their teeth touched as they both tried to further the connection of their mouths, their tongues roaming and exploring, tasting and massaging each other. Renji's hands flew to Ichigo's hair and pulled slightly as Ichigo dug his fingers into the flesh of his back. Their hips rubbed against one another in a rapidly increasing rhythm, their need for one another boiling over as their hearts raced.

Ichigo pulled his mouth away from Renji's and gasped. "Now," he panted, his voice cracking slightly. He raised his arm and let it fall, pointing at the small table beside the bed.

Renji reached over him and opened the drawer. He found a small tube and showed it to Ichigo and he nodded quickly, answering the unspoken question. He watched as Renji moved over him to lie on the bed.

"What are you doing?"

"Come 'ere." Renji said, grabbing for him.

Ichigo sat up on his knee and rolled, straddling him. Renji took Ichigo's hand and squeezed the contents of the tube onto his fingers. Ichigo cocked his eyebrow and shrugged before taking his hand back and lowering it between them.

He studied Renji's face as he coated the opening, sliding his slicked finger in slowly. Renji clenched his jaw as the shock went through him.

"Slow," he groaned as Ichigo slid into him. As the pained expression faded, Ichigo slid in another finger, working it slowly into him before arching his fingers together. He stopped when Renji gasped and closed his eyes tightly.

"Are you ok?" he asked, remaining still.

"Fuck yes, I'm ok," Renji said, his teeth still clenched slightly.

"Oh, ok." Ichigo moved another finger in slowly, and Renji relaxed around him. When he hit that spot again, Renji responded by sucking in air through his teeth, arching himself into Ichigo's hand.

Ichigo worked his fingers around, slowly opening him as he watched the expressions on Renji's face change, his eyes dark, staring up at him with hunger.

Ichigo rose to his knees, spilling more lubricant onto his erection and spreading the coolness over him.

The initial feeling was overwhelming and Ichigo had to fight the extreme urge to force himself into Renji with one hard thrust. He closed his eyes and concentrated on going slow as the tight warmth wrapped around him.

Renji's legs tightened around Ichigo's waist as he took in all of his length, Ichigo watching the amazing expressions cross his face as he rolled his hips. His eyes unable to look away, he pulled away gently and pushed himself back through, licking his lips as he watched the pleasure flicker in Renji's eyes. Ichigo arched his hips and moved for the spot he knew was present inside his lover.

"Ichigo…" The word flowed from Renji's lips like silk as his body arched up, his fingers wrapped in and pulling on the sheets as the waves of intense pleasure crashed into him with each movement. "Fuck!" His arms quivered as he pulled even harder.

"Do you have any idea-" Ichigo thrust into the spot again, eliciting another cry from his lover. "How insane you're making me?" Again.

Renji responded with a curse as Ichigo relentlessly pounded faster into the spot he knew would drive his lover into ecstasy.

"Oh, god…" Ichigo gasped. Renji writhed beneath him as he hooked his arms under his muscled thighs, pushing deeper, faster, the surges of pleasure flowing through him over and over.

Renji's eyes were clenched shut of their own volition as his body was plundered, Ichigo's length repeatedly taking him closer and closer to his end. "Ichigo… Please…Oh, god…" His words were mere breaths as he clung to the sheets, trying to arch higher to meet his lover's thrusts.

"Fuck. Ichigo." Renji thrashed under him. "I'm gonna…come…" With a harsh shudder, his body arched almost fully from the bed as his release took over his senses, his voice crying out in elation and ecstasy.

Ichigo felt the spasms of Renji's orgasm and rode into them, the lustful cries echoing in his ears and sending him over the edge. He gripped onto his thighs violently, bruising the skin, filling Renji with his seed in several long thrusts as his world went white around him.

As the intensity subsided, Ichigo's grip loosened. He settled his body onto his hands and panted, trying to recover his lost breath. "Fuck."

As his senses returned, he could see Renji's sweat and sex covered body below him. His arm was over his eyes and his chest was still heaving as well, the satisfied breaths slowing with each exhale.

"You alright?" Ichigo asked when he was confident he could speak.

Renji moved his arm to the bed and cocked his eyebrow. "What do you think?"

Ichigo laughed as he reluctantly pulled himself from Renji. He grabbed the nearest piece of clothing that was on the floor and wiped himself before turning to clean his lover.

"I'm hungry," Renji said, his arms propped up behind his head, his eyes watching Ichigo as he wiped his tattooed chest.

"You're always hungry," Ichigo said, tossing the soiled shirt into the open laundry basket.

"I expend a lot of energy," Renji said in his most professional voice, nodding slightly. Ichigo stood and grabbed a pair of jeans, slipping them on quickly.

"Well, we don't want you to die of exertion," he said, tossing Renji's pants to him. "Come on."

"Food?" Renji asked, his voice suddenly filled with excitement.

Ichigo laughed, "Yea, food. Get your tattooed ass dressed."

"Alright!"

* * *

Renji sprawled out on the couch, kicking a leg over the arm. "Oi, I haven't eaten that much in a long time."

Ichigo emptied his pockets on the small table by the door and walked over to the couch. As soon as he was within reach, Renji wrapped an arm around his leg, pulling him over.

Ichigo shouted as he fell, making an evil face at Renji as the redhead pulled himself up into Ichigo's lap and sighed pleasantly. Ichigo removed the tie that held Renji's hair and ran his fingers through the thick softness.

"There's something we need to talk about," Ichigo said as he fondled the strands of red between his fingers.

"Yea, I know."

"It's just, you're _there_ and I'm _here._"

"I know…" Renji's voice was soft, and Ichigo detected sadness in the energy around them. "I can't ask for permanent assignment here. I'm a vice captain. I have responsibilities there, and you have responsibilities here."

Ichigo nodded in silent agreement.

"Ichigo," Renji turned and looked at him "We'll figure something out. It's not like rules have ever stopped you before."

"Yea," Ichigo said, pulling another strand through his fingers. "Ya know, you have the softest hair. It's like, girl-soft."

Renji smiled proudly and the energy in the room shifted. "I know. I use this stuff Unohana-taichou gave me a while back. Shit's great."

Ichigo chuckled softly, "You're such a pussy."

Renji jammed his knuckle into the muscle of Ichigo's calf.

"What the hell?" Ichigo jumped.

"Never heard _you_ complain about my hair, so cut the crap," Renji snarled, now sitting up.

"Oh yea? Did I touch a _nerve_, Renji?" Ichigo pushed his face into Renji's.

"FUCK!" he shouted when Renji's fist caught him square in the chest. He gasped for a moment, finding the breath that was just knocked out of him before jumping away.

"Huh?" Ichigo looked around his apartment, but Renji was no where to be seen.

"Yo." The voice came from above and before Ichigo had time to react, Renji toppled on top of him. Ichigo pulled him by the shirt and threw him onto the floor, jumping over him to deliver a blow to the temple.

Renji jumped up and hurled him into the back of the couch, the legs coming off the ground and the two of them tumbling to the floor with a loud _boom_. They scrambled to their feet about to tackle each other again when a loud pounding came from under their feet.

Ichigo's laughter spit out of him as he put a hand to his mouth.

Renji squinted his eyes, looking around. "What is that?"

"That's my neighbor," Ichigo choked.

Renji's eyes went wide. "Ohhhhh."

Ichigo wiped the tears from his eyes as he composed himself. "We gotta clean this up before the cops show up thinkin' someone was killed here."

"Cops?" Renji's lip twitched as he remembered the day he showed up at Ichigo's with a paper badge and big black sunglasses, a shotgun cocked and aimed at his father. Karin had never forgiven him for the haircut he'd given Kurosaki Isshin. "Um, yea - clean," he said before picking up the couch and helping Ichigo restore order.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, Ichigo and Renji headed to Urahara's in silence. The energy in the car was tense, both of them wondering what the tests had concluded.

As they made themselves comfortable in the back room, Renji shot Ichigo a weak smile. Urahara greeted them as he entered the room and sat down.

"I won't waste time," the former captain said. "The tests confirmed our suspicions that someone is draining Ichigo's reiatsu." Ichigo stared at Urahara as he spoke, his expression blank. "It seems that it could've been someone in contact with your zanpaktou."

"What did you say?" Ichigo's eyes went wide. He hadn't even held Zangetsu in six years.

Urahara sighed lightly and continued, "The trace of your reiatsu is strongest in your zanpaktou. It is, after all, an embodiment of spiritual energy. It's possible that someone who came in contact with your zanpaktou has found a way to reverse the channel of energy and pull it from the dormant weapon. Of course, there are other methods to focus on a particular energy, but this seems to be the most practical from where it's originating from."

"But – where?" Ichigo sputtered.

"It looks as if the energy pull is coming from Soul Society."

Renji tensed. _Soul Society?_

"I see," Ichigo said simply, his expression shifting to annoyance. As he began to rise, Jinta crashed into the room.

"You need to see this," he huffed as he addressed the three men.

Urahara and Renji rose, and they all followed Jinta quickly to the room upstairs.

"See?" Jinta pointed at the three glass vials that hung in the air.

"Oh, my," Urahara bent down to get a better look as Ichigo and Renji shared confused glances.

"Look! They're dancing!" he laughed, waving his fan. "What an odd occurrence," he said thoughtfully before turning to Ichigo and Renji.

"Let me explain. The vials are holding the spirit particles that we extracted from Ichigo the other day. Up until this point, there was not enough energy in them to cause any kind of reaction, but now, the power has increased to the point that the vials have risen from the table. Do you see?"

Ichigo peered down and could see the small, translucent-pink flakes flowing around in the vials. _They do look like they're dancing,_ he thought as he watched them swim around, caressing each other.

Renji moved closer to get a better look when Urahara suddenly put a hand on his chest to stop him.

"Ichigo, can you step away?" the former captain asked politely. Ichigo reluctantly stepped back and watched as Urahara lowered his hand.

"Renji, walk slowly toward the vials," he ordered, holding his fan up to his face. He watched with dark eyes as the vials began to spin with each of Renji's steps.

Ichigo watched in shock as, with each step closer, the spirit particles doubled and danced faster until - A sudden pop rang through the room as the vials exploded, the spirit particles floating down and merging with Renji's reiatsu.

"Very interesting," Urahara said.

"What the hell just happened?" Renji asked, pulling shards of glass from his shirt.

* * *

Sitting back in room downstairs, Urahara and Ichigo waited for Renji to return from cleaning the rest of the glass from his clothes and hair. When he finally walked in the room, he wore a look of complete confusion and shock.

"Have you ever heard of the Divine Complement?" Urahara asked as Renji sat down.

"No, what is it?" Ichigo eyed him curiously.

"You may know it better as the term 'soul mates.'" He grinned behind his fan as their eyes grew large at his words. "It's a loose terminology of course. Originally, it was called the Divine Complement; a soul with inborn potentials that match and complement its twin soul. They are linked eternally though a bond in the foundation of the soul, ever pulling one another toward each other. When the spirit particles of one twin soul hear the calling of the other, they are naturally drawn to it."

Urahara fanned himself, still concealing the smile on his face. He watched as Renji and Ichigo shared glances fraught with emotions.

"But –" Renji sputtered. "You're saying that Ichigo's energy is responding to a _call_ from mine? What – what does that even mean?!"

"It means, gentlemen, that you are twin souls, born together at the beginning of time. Each lifetime, you search for one another, whether you realize it or not. You _complete_ one another."

"But – Renji's in Soul Society…" Ichigo said, not realizing that his now contemplative attitude revealed to Urahara just how involved their relationship had already become. He covered his smile again with his fan.

"Fate has a funny way," he said, unable to hide the humor in his voice.

"Why did this never come up before? Ichigo and I have fought side by side hundreds of times."

Urahara considered for a moment, and then turned to Renji. "You fought Ichigo before you fought Kuchiki Byakuya?"

"Yea…" Renji said thoughtfully.

"And you survived his bankai, am I correct?"

"Yea… Barely."

"Then there you go!" Urahara's voice was filled with enjoyment. "You actually became stronger by fighting Ichigo, just by being near him."

Renji turned and looked at Ichigo, who had turned to look at him.

"It makes sense," Renji said. "I was able to stabilize Zabimaru's materialization and his bankai after fighting you."

"And I was able to find Zangetsu's bankai after you came to the training ground that day…" Ichigo replied.

Urahara let out a laugh. "This is good news, gentlemen! Stop with the faces. Don't you realize that this helps us with our little problem?"

Their heads turned back around quickly. "How?" they asked in unison.

"The draw of the Divine Complement is very strong. It is preventing the flow of your reiatsu to this other source."

Ichigo considered for a moment. "That's why the nightmares stopped when Renji came here."

"But what about that night at the field? I was there then."

"Ichigo commanded his reiatsu into the attack. If he'd not been fighting at the time, so much would not have been drawn away by whoever is behind this. If I recall, you said that the attack stopped quickly after you reached him, is that right?"

Renji nodded.

Ichigo's face was expressionless again as he looked at Urahara. "Does that mean that whoever is behind this can get to Renji, too?"

Urahara shook his fan a bit. "I doubt it. It seems that Renji's energy is acting almost as a grounding force, keeping your energy here."

"Then why the hell did it hurt him that night?!" Ichigo shouted.

"Ichigo…"

Urahara looked up at him from under the rim of his hat. "The Divine Complement is not just a one-sided thing, Ichigo. What one feels, the other must feel, especially if the physical bond is strong." He stopped as he saw the flush run into the men's faces.

He sighed. "What you do with this knowledge after this situation is taken care of is none of my concern. But while you _are_ in this situation, you must rely on this connection to keep you from losing any more reiatsu. No one can afford for that power to get into the wrong hands."

* * *

They sat on opposite ends of the couch, lost in thought and oblivious to the series playing on the television. When the telephone rang, Ichigo felt his body jump before he got up to answer it.

"Yea?"

"Onii-chan?"

"Yuzu? What's wrong?" The terrified sound of her voice caused a stir of worry in Ichigo's chest.

"It's dad. He's gone crazy."

"He's always crazy, Yuzu," Ichigo said, letting out the breath he'd been holding.

"Listen," she said, and suddenly Ichigo could hear the cries coming from beyond her. He heard his name several times in between the sobs that echoed from his father. "Do you hear him?" she asked when she returned.

He rolled his eyes and sighed. "I'll be there in about 20 minutes. Oh, and Yuzu, I'm bringing Renji."

"Renji-kun!" the girl squealed. "Okay! I've gotta go get the mop. Dad's flooding the living room."

Ichigo rolled his eyes again as he heard 'Oh, my darling son, Ichigo!' before the receiver went dead. He turned to Renji. "We gotta go stop by my dad's. You up to it?"

Renji cocked his brow and rose from his seat, grabbing his jacket off the couch. "Let's go."

* * *

When they got to the Kurosaki household, Ichigo took a deep breath before opening the door. As his foot touched the inside of the threshold, he felt his father coming up beside him. Putting up a fist, Ichigo stopped Isshin in his tracks, his body twitching as it fell to the floor.

"What's going on?" Ichigo made his way into the living room, pulling off his coat and tossing it over the back of the couch before sitting and resting his feet on the coffee table.

Renji stared blankly at the upside-down man at his feet before offering him a hand and helping him to his feet.

"Oh, you must be the one!" Isshin crushed Renji in an embrace, tears flying from his eyes.

Ichigo grabbed his father's shirt and pulled him from Renji, scowling. "You talked to Urahara."

Isshin smiled gleefully. "I did. I did. And I am so happy! I never thought that my son- our son, Masaki! Would find his soul mate. Oh, it's just great news." He stopped for a moment and studied Renji. "Didn't think it would be a guy though," he said thoughtfully. "Oh well, I guess it's not my place to judge. Oh, Ichigo. I'm so happy for you!" He rushed at his son again.

Ichigo planted his foot in his father's face and waited for him to fall off of the bottom of his shoe before sitting back down on the couch.

"Onii-chan! Renji-kun!" His sister ran down the stairs at lightening speed. Her hair had grown long in the last couple of years, and she looked more like their mother everyday. She smiled warmly as she wrapped her big brother in a hug. "How are you?" she asked him.

"I'm good."

"Renji-kun!" Her arms leapt from one man to the other as she squeezed Renji tight. "It's been so long."

Renji laughed. "Yea, it has. The last time I saw you, you were about two feet shorter," he joked.

"Renji-kun! I'm not that tall!" she protested. "I made tea."

As she ran into the kitchen, Renji looked at Ichigo. "She's changed a lot since the last time I was here."

"Yea, I know. She's gotten a lot more independent since Karin moved to the university. Wait a minute…" Ichigo suddenly realized that his dad hadn't interrupted their conversation and looked up quickly to find out what he was up to.

Isshin sat on the chair, his eyes welling over with tears as he watched his son conversing with the tattooed man. "Oh, it's so beautiful, Masaki," he cried softly as his son stared at him with evil in his eyes.

"Can you sober up, please?" Ichigo scoffed as he stood. "I'm getting tea. You want some?" he asked Renji.

Yuzu prepared their cups and the three of them sat at the dining room table. Yuzu told them about her new part-time job, and her coursework at the local college. She told them about how Karin hadn't been home nearly enough and how she was thinking about going up and staying with her for Spring Break.

Yuzu had just asked Ichigo about his job at the magazine when Renji saw movement out of the corner of his eye. Isshin was standing close to the wall, motioning for him to follow him. Tentatively, he stood. When Ichigo looked at him questioningly, Renji just shrugged and walked away.

Once they were outside, Isshin offered Renji a seat. He sat down in the chair across from him and folded his hands on his lap. _Is this really the same guy that fondled me a half hour ago?_ Renji wondered.

"Abarai Renji. Vice Captain of the 6th Division," Isshin began. "You have stumbled upon a very serious situation."

"I've been in several serious situations, sir."

"Yes, but this one involves my son."

Renji laughed. "Most of them have involved your son, sir."

"I'm sure they have," Isshin smiled as he looked at Renji. "There is something I need to ask of you."

"Anything," Renji replied without hesitation.

"Don't let my son get hurt," Isshin's voice was stern and his smile faded into a cold, determined look that scared Renji slightly. He could definitely see how this man had been a shinigami captain.

"We'll resolve this situation, sir. You can be sure of it," Renji replied stiffly.

"I'm not talking about the situation, Renji. I'm talking about _you_."

Renji cleared his throat as he sat up in his chair, wiping his suddenly damp hands on his pants. "Are you threatening me, sir?"

Isshin's expression broke into a grin as he considered. "Yeah, I suppose I am. But nonetheless." The grin faded as he stared at Renji once more. "He's my son, and he's worked too hard to establish himself in this life. Vice Captain or no, I'll cut you down if you hurt my son."

* * *

That night, Renji called in his report to his captain. He intentionally left out the details about the vials exploding onto him, and evidentially being Ichigo's 'Divine Complement,' but it was thorough nonetheless.

"In three days time, you and Kurosaki Ichigo are to report to my office," Byakuya said in his offish manner.

"Taichou, I'm concerned about the consequences of Ichigo going into spirit form, especially if the intel we've collected is correct."

"I will have a relief team from the 4th at the gate to meet you in case of any complications."

Renji listened as the communicator switched off. Groaning, he tossed it onto the table and sat back onto the couch.

"What was all that about?" Ichigo asked.

"Looks like we're going to Soul Society. I'm sorry, Ichigo."

"What?" Ichigo felt his stomach turn.

"Kuchiki-taichou will have a relief squad waiting for us in case anything happens."

"If I go –" Ichigo stopped and growled, folding his arms across his chest and pushing himself deeper into the couch. "When?"

"Three days. I guess it's extra time to get things in order since we don't know how long we'll be."

Sensing the annoyance in Ichigo's energy, Renji looked over at him and changed the subject. "There's something I've been wanting to try."

"What?" Ichigo was still irritated.

"That whole 'spirit pull' thing Urahara told us about."

Ichigo turned his head to face the red-head. "How are we supposed to do that?"

"Sit up," Renji instructed as he shifted a leg under himself. Ichigo released his tensed arms and sat up, moving closer.

"You know about kidou, right? How you can focus your energy for attacks? Well, what I was thinking…" He grabbed Ichigo's hand and put it in front of him, holding it upright. "Hold that there."

Renji mimicked the motion as Ichigo watched, a look of 'what the hell is this guy talking about' clearly drawn on his face.

"I need you to try and concentrate your reiatsu," Renji said calmly.

"What?" Ichigo pulled his hand away. "I can't do that! What if-"

Renji cut him off by grabbing his hand and placing it in front of him again. "If Urahara is right, we're not in any danger." He looked up at Ichigo and caught his eyes. "I'm just curious to see how this works."

Ichigo huffed, "If it works."

"Do it," Renji demanded, holding his hand an inch away from Ichigo's.

Ichigo closed his eyes and relaxed. It had been a long time since he'd tried to channel his reiatsu, but soon he could feel the energy settling in his hand, materializing into a small wave of energy. Renji whispered his name and Ichigo opened his eyes quickly.

The blue-white wave seemed to grow as it moved over the fingers of both hands, its color turning to a bright red before settling to a soft lavender. The wave danced across their fingertips, its size growing larger and larger with each passing moment.

They watched, entranced, as the tips of their fingers began to bow, moving toward each other as the energy surrounded both of their hands.

When their fingers finally touched, they both gasped as the energy shot up from their hands and to the ceiling. Pulling their hands away quickly from the shock, they watched as the reiatsu continued to dance, slowly separating into two separate energies once again.

When the reiatsu finally settled, Renji looked at Ichigo with a cocked brow.

"Huh," Ichigo looked down at his hand in wonder.

* * *

Renji stared at the fingers intertwined with his and saw the sweet dance of reiatsu in his mind.

"Cut it out, will ya? I'm trying to sleep!" Ichigo complained, shaking his arm.

"What?"

"Playing with my damn hand." Ichigo rolled over and stared at his lover through the darkness.

"Do you think it's always like that?" Renji asked thoughtfully.

"Maybe," Ichigo sighed. "Who knows?"

"What do you think happens when we- you know?"

Ichigo laughed. "Hell if I know. Can I go to sleep now?"

"Yea," he replied. As he felt Ichigo pull closer to his chest, he listened to his breathing as he slowly fell asleep.

_Just what the hell is going on?__All this time, we were making each other stronger. _Memories of all the battles they'd fought together rushed into his mind, replaying as if to show Renji the truth behind them. He couldn't deny that he'd grown much stronger after meeting this orange haired hot head, but – _How did we not see it?_

Renji slowly fell asleep, his arm wrapped over Ichigo. He didn't notice the pained expression beginning to form on his lover's face as he slipped into dreams.

* * *

"_Awww, isn't love so sweet?"_

"Why are you hiding, Shirosaki? Come out here and face me! I'm getting tired of this shit!" Ichigo yelled, searching the cloudless sky.

As the hollow appeared before him, he felt his gut tighten. The hollow, once a force of strength enough to terrify him, was now deteriorating. His ghostly white frame was torn and tattered in front of him, his body weak as he tried to stand. He watched as the hollow forced a wicked smile.

"_So, now you see,"_ the hollow said, an arm wrapped around his waist to keep his stance straight.

"What's going on?" Ichigo asked, inching closer.

"_You must end this. Otherwise, our strength will continue to weaken."_ The hollow's smile had disappeared, and he spoke to Ichigo with an unusual calm.

"_I will die… You will die…" _He stared at Ichigo for a moment before moving his arm and opening his jacket to expose his stomach and chest. A familiar pattern of black jagged tattoos spread across his body.

"_And now, he will die."_


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Bleach, or have any affiliation with the creators/animators.Please Read and Review. I love hearing from you guys! Thanks!

* * *

Renji opened his eyes slowly, growing accustomed to the new day. He reached his hand out and found nothing. Sitting up, he looked around. Ichigo wasn't there, but he could still sense him close. Something wasn't right. Ichigo's energy was…

"Ichigo!" Renji shouted as he jumped out of the bed and slid on his pants, not bothering with the button. He ran from the room and down the hall. When he saw Ichigo in the living room, he stopped.

Ichigo had propped himself up against the wall, his knees tucked in under his arms. His head was down, and his body was still. Renji stepped closer slowly. He could feel an intense pain in the energy around them, but Ichigo didn't appear to be hurt.

"Oy. Ichigo. What's goin on?" he asked, looking down at him.

"You need to leave," Ichigo said without raising his head, his voice weak and troubled.

"The hell you talkin' about?" Renji asked, his face turning to a scowl. "I ain't goin nowhere."

"You need to go back to Soul Society. I will handle this," Ichigo finally lifted his head to reveal his face flushed and his eyes glazed.

"Ichigo, who the hell you think you're talkin' to?" Renji demanded, staring down into the conflicted eyes below him.

"If my soul dies – so will yours."

Renji's eyes widened.

"Shirosaki showed me."

"The hollow?" Renji asked, surprised. He knelt down beside Ichigo. "You can talk to your hollow?"

Ichigo nodded slowly. As Renji listened to him explain the encounter with Shirosaki, the questions shot around in his mind quicker than he could process them. Finally, the thought circling the loudest made its way to Renji's lips. "You wanted me to leave so that I couldn't get hurt?"

Ichigo nodded. "I don't know how, but we're connected, and that connection is getting stronger. If something happens to me…" his words trailed off.

Renji felt his fist clench involuntarily. "Ichigo, I already told you I would die for you. You telling me to run along like I'm some dog isn't gonna do the trick. You can't just tell me to take off whenever my being here isn't convenient for you."

"I didn't mean-"

"Shut up," Renji continued, putting a hand on Ichigo's shoulder. "You have always fought to save others. When you think you might hurt them, or can't protect them, you push them away. It's really freakin' irritating. I'm here, and I ain't goin' nowhere until I know you're safe, no matter what you or that damn hollow says."

Ichigo leaned into Renji, sinking his face into the safety of his chest. "Thank you."

* * *

Ichigo finished his email to his editor letting her know he'd be leaving town for a while because of "family problems". He sighed, thinking that he might not have a job when he got back from Soul Society, but quickly shrugged it off.

He stood and made his way to the bedroom, stopping to stare at the sight before him. Renji's hair was in a braid; a white sash pulled tightly over his forehead and tied on the side. His chest was bare, the tattoos running down until they were met by the white pants he'd gotten from Urahara on their last visit. He rested one foot on the window sill, the other on the bed as he braced his back against the wall, magazine pages flipping lazily between his fingers.

Renji felt the eyes on him and turned, "What's up?" He put the magazine down beside him.

"Nothing," Ichigo shrugged. He made his way over to the bed and sat beside him. "Just got a lot on my mind."

"Surprised you ain't gotten sick of having me around all the time," Renji said teasingly. He was met with a scoff and an elbow to the side. "You got everything ready?"

"Yea." Ichigo had called and arranged for Yuzu to stay at his place while he was gone. She was thankful for the vacation from Isshin, though she'd never admit it. He'd pulled money out of his savings for her to pay for rent and expenses. And he'd been put on extended leave, so there was no real issue there.

Renji rubbed the back of his neck, pulling tightly on the braid to straighten it. "I think we both need a drink."

Ichigo smiled. "I think that's the best idea you've ever come up with."

"What are you talking about? Drinking is always the best idea."

* * *

"Eh, um, waiter-guy, can I have another?" Renji said with a stupid grin, holding his glass up and waving it around in the air.

Ichigo shook his head as Orihime quipped beside him. "Just bring three more, k?" She turned and looked at Ichigo, then at Renji. "So, I know why you're going back to Soul Society, but why do I feel like there's something you're _not_ telling me?"

Ichigo choked on his drink and laughed. Orihime's "special" drinks had already removed all the tension from his body, and almost all from his mind. "I- Um- Well - I'm really not-"

The table shook as Renji plopped his elbows down and lowered his head between his arms, staring at Orihime. "Ichigo's got a secret," he said, a wicked grin on his face.

Ichigo kicked him under the table. "So do you, asshole! Shut up!"

"I do not! I don't have any secrets!" Renji protested as he sat up.

"Oh, I see. So I can just walk up and tell Byakuya everything, right?"

Renji sputtered. "Not before you tell Rukia! She's already going to kill me for not telling her first."

"Ahem," Orihime cleared her throat and the two men's gazes whipped to her.

"Oh, um –" Ichigo fondled the drink in his hands. _How do I say this?_

"Ichigo." Renji grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him over the table, spilling their drinks. His lips crushed into Ichigo's as he slid his warm tongue through his teeth. Ichigo let out an involuntary moan as their tongues met and teased each other. Renji pulled away and pushed Ichigo back into his chair.

Orihime's face was blank, her eyes wide. "Wow," she said quietly. "So… you two…"

"Yea," Ichigo said, wiping up the liquid on the table with some napkins.

Orihime continued to stare into the space where the two men's mouths had connected. "That was –"

Renji laughed and waved a hand in front of her face. "You ok?"

Snapped from her daze, Orihime smiled. "Yea, I'm ok. That was just such a shock."

"Yea, I can imagine it would be," Renji said, recalling the feelings Orihime had harbored for Ichigo when they were in high school.

"Wow," Orihime said again. The waiter walked over with their drinks and some more napkins. "Um, Kazuki? Keep 'em comin, k?"

The young man bowed slightly as Ichigo and Renji burst out laughing. "Is it really that big of a deal, Orihime?" Renji teased.

"Oh, no. It's not that. It's just-"

Ichigo reached his arm around and squeezed her shoulder. "You'll always be my number one girl, Orihime," he winked. Orihime playfully shoved at him and laughed.

"Well, ok then. I think I can handle that." She looked up at him with big eyes. "You're happy, right?"

Ichigo looked over at Renji across the table and squeezed Orihime's shoulder once more. "Yeah, I am."

* * *

"Whoo – I am definitely calling Orihime the next time I wanna get drunk in the real world," Renji said, stumbling as he tried to free himself from his pants. "When did she become such a seasoned drinker?"

Ichigo was already in the bed, his naked body curled up to the cool sheets. He shrugged slightly as he watched Renji undress, the moonlight from the window lighting up his muscled body in a soft spotlight.

Renji shouted something as he tugged the tight shirt over his head, pulling loose the white band that held his shorter hairs in place. He pulled the band off and undid the braid, shaking his head to loosen it. The crimson waves flew and settled on his shoulders. He noticed the small smile on Ichigo's face and grinned. "What's that for?"

Ichigo spoke quietly, "I don't know. In a weird way, I'm grateful this all happened. No matter what happens, we have this - now. Ya know?"

Renji nodded, making his way to the bed, "Yea." He settled in next to Ichigo and pulled him close.

As they lay there, watching the moon through the window, Ichigo took Renji's hand and held it tight.

"I love you, Renji."

The words resonated in Renji's ears, his heart seeming to skip in his chest. He gently grabbed Ichigo's shoulders and rolled him over to face him. He studied his eyes, and felt a surge of heat deep within his chest as he saw the look he'd searched for in those eyes so long ago. His heart pounded as he pulled Ichigo to his lips.

The kiss was gentle, their bodies melting against each other as their tongues touched, reveling in the taste of each other. Renji pulled away slightly and whispered against his lover's lips.

"Me, too."

He kissed Ichigo's lips again, pulling him tighter, his heart still racing as felt the softness of Ichigo's tongue rolling with his. They lingered together, the kiss leaving them breathless when Ichigo finally pulled away and shifted, grabbing a tube from the nightstand. He shifted back, sitting on Renji's thighs, wrapping his legs loosely around the tattooed hips.

Renji felt himself tighten as their erections touched, but remained still as Ichigo moved in closer, straddling him. Ichigo wrapped his fingers around Renji's hardness and spread the cool lubricant over his length, stroking him before raising his body to line up over the slick thickness.

Renji's jaw locked closed as he felt the tightness envelop him slowly, the touch seizing his senses. His hands flew to Ichigo's hips, holding him steady as he continued to fill himself with Renji's arousal. A slight whimper escaped Ichigo's mouth as he bit down on his lip, sliding down the rest of the way and settling on Renji's thighs, his legs bent on either side of the vice captain's body.

"I can't be without you," Renji said without thought, unable to look away from the intense eyes burning into his.

"I know," Ichigo said, moving to kiss his neck. Renji groaned at the sensation, pushing Ichigo's hips down and filling him even more.

Ichigo's fingers dug into Renji's arms as he buried his face in his shoulder. He circled his hips as Renji braced himself, arching his own hips downward, pulling away slightly before throttling back inside.

"Oh, God!" Ichigo cried as he felt Renji pull away again. He clung to his shoulder, his body trembling slightly as Renji hit the spot again.

"Ichigo…" Renji's free hand ran through the orange hair roughly before pulling Ichigo to his lips.

Their lips crashed into each other as Renji hit him again. "MMM." His groan swallowed by his lover's mouth, Ichigo pushed himself downward to further the touch.

Renji pulled Ichigo's head to the side, his kisses trailing to his neck, his shoulders. Ichigo's hips continued to push and pull over him as Renji moved his mouth to an ear.

"I love you," he whispered, his voice shaking. He'd never said those words… He felt the shiver run through Ichigo's body. "I love you," he repeated, letting his breath breeze the wet skin of Ichigo's neck.

"Renji…." Ichigo gasped as Renji thrust inside him again with force. "Say it again…"

Renji grinned against the hot skin and shifted, moving Ichigo to the bed. He struggled to keep their connection as he braced the quivering knees beside him. He watched Ichigo's eyes staring at him from below as he thrust into him hard, both of them crying out.

"Fuck!" Ichigo squirmed as his eyes rolled in their sockets, his toes curling from the pleasure.

Renji absorbed the emotions flashing over Ichigo's face as he plowed into him again, his arm pulling a leg up to get in deeper. His pace steady and hard, Renji lowered himself to Ichigo's mouth and moaned as the hips below him bucked upward.

"Say it again," Ichigo pled as dug his fingertips into Renji's shoulders. "Renji…"

"I love you, Ichigo." He thrust hard once more, his mouth inches from Ichigo's face.

"Oh, god… Renji…" Ichigo's hands flew to the sheets, gripping them tightly as his hips bucked up uncontrollably. "Renji…"

Renji felt a groan explode from his chest as Ichigo clamped around him, pulling him into his orgasm.

They came together, their cries filling the room as they held onto each other's bodies desperately, their hearts beating quick and thick in their chests to the same unbridled rhythm.

Neither of them noticed the purple colored wave flowing from them, circling joyously beyond the constraints of the building and high into the night sky.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Bleach, or have any affiliation with them :D Please Read and Review. I like to know if you enjoyed it or not :D

* * *

Ichigo could feel the warmth of Renji's arms curled around his waist. His mind thought back to the events of the night before and he smiled. He could feel Renji's slow and steady breath on his chest, his face tucked into the warmth of Ichigo's body. Ichigo slowly pulled his fingers through the red hair and moved it aside, staring down at his lover's sleeping face. _So peaceful._

A glimmer of movement from the window caught Ichigo's eye and he shifted his gaze. "RUKIA!" he screamed, flailing and falling out of the sheets onto the floor with a _thud._

The sudden shout had Renji sitting up dazed. Ichigo pulled helplessly on the sheet to cover himself.

"What are you doin', sneaking up on people like that?! Don't you people know how to use a door?!" Ichigo screamed as he pulled the sheet around his waist.

"Think _I'm_ the one who should be asking questions," Rukia said lightly as she jumped from her crouching position in the window.

"How long were you just sitting there?!" Ichigo's face was red.

"'Bout an hour," she said as sat on the edge of the bed. She looked at Renji who was mid-yawn and stretching. She laid a quick punch in his gut. "You're in for it, Renji. There's no getting out of what I'm going to do to you for not telling me."

Renji groaned and fell sideways onto the length of pillows. His face half buried, he grumbled, "Can you beat me up later? I'm a little hung over."

Rukia scoffed and turned her gaze to Ichigo. "And you…" She pointed at him and stood, walking over to him. Ichigo's face twitched as he watched the large angry eyes get closer.

"Rukia – I – What –" He tried to form words as he backed away, holding the sheet with one hand and shaking the other feverishly between them. When his back touched the wall, he waited for the blow.

When Rukia wrapped her small arms around him, he looked down with surprise.

"It's good to see you, too, Ichigo."

Renji shouted, "That's not fair. I get knuckles in my stomach and _he_ gets a hug? What the fuck?"

Rukia let go of Ichigo and turned, glaring at Renji.

"Ok! Ok! Sorry! Rukia –" Renji stopped his repetitive apology and calmed. "What are you doing here?"

Rukia relaxed her shoulders and her glare as she returned to her seat on the bed. "I was sent to make sure Ichigo's transfer to spirit form goes well." She rested her hands in her lap. "There has been progress in determining the source."

"What?" Renji sat up straight and looked at his best friend. "What'd they find?"

"It's coming from a wasteland beyond Sokyoku Hill. The exact origins are not clear, but so far, all members of the Seireitei have been cleared of any involvement."

"Then, who else could it be? Urahara said it was someone who'd been in contact with my zanpaktou." Ichigo hung perilously onto the sheet around him as he watched Rukia shake her head.

"We don't know." She pulled a folded piece of paper from her pants pocket and handed it to Ichigo. "This is a report of the flow of energy to that area for the past few months. It seems as though this person was searching, testing the pull of energies and their strength from various areas until they stumbled on you. The fact that you possess more power than any captain in the Soul Society, or any mortal here, they must've thought they'd hit the jackpot."

"Is there any way that this person was searching for Ichigo?"

She shook her head again. "The movements are too sporadic. They tracked several channels to the real world crossing several continents. It seems as if this person is just looking for a way to gain power."

"So it could've just as easily been someone else? Like my dad or Urahara?" Ichigo pondered aloud.

Rukia nodded. "It's a fluke, Ichigo. But it's still a serious threat. We have to find out who this is, and what they are planning to do with this much power."

"You have search teams deployed?" Renji asked, his voice deep and serious, all signs of sleep lost to his concern.

"Yeah, Hisagi Shuuhei is leading a search team in the area. They've been gone since yesterday, but there's still no word."

Renji nodded solemnly and started to get out of the bed.

"Renji!" Ichigo shouted. The thought of Renji standing naked in front of Rukia was almost as embarrassing as her seeing _him_ naked.

"What?" Renji said as he grabbed at the jeans on the floor.

Ichigo's ears felt like they would explode as he watched Renji stand and pull the jeans up to his waist.

"Ichigo, its nothing I've never seen before," Rukia said nonchalantly as she stood, patted him on the chest and made her way out of the room.

"B- I- Wait, WHAT?!"

Renji laughed as he bent his head down to nip at Ichigo's neck. "Don't worry. We grew up together, remember? Poor people don't have personal bathrooms."

"O- Oh." Ichigo said, relaxing his shoulders.

"Hey! You don't have any juice boxes!" Rukia cried from the kitchen. Renji rolled his eyes and laughed, then marched to the kitchen to assist her.

Ichigo ran a hand through his hair, still a bit puzzled by his existence in this strange world before bending over to grab his pants. He heard the phone ring as he pulled a shirt over his head and made his way to the kitchen.

"Yea, I'm just here for the day though," Rukia chattered into the phone. "I'm leaving with Renji and Ichigo tomorrow afternoon." A pause. "Yea, of course!"

"Who is she talking to?" Ichigo asked Renji, who was busy making tea.

"Orihime," Renji said, plucking a piece of his loose hair over his shoulder.

"Ok! I'll see you then!" Rukia said gleefully before hanging up the phone. "Inoue is taking me out for shopping and drinks!" she told them, clapping her hands excitedly.

"You sound like you're on vacation," Renji mumbled as he poured the tea into the three cups.

"Hmm." She plucked a finger on her cheek as she spoke, "If I recall, the paperwork you submitted to come to the real world didn't say anything about sleeping with Ichigo."

"Rukia!" Ichigo felt his face go red again. "Will you cut it out?"

She plopped down on the stool beside Ichigo and stared at him with her large, dark eyes. "So? Fill me in."

Ichigo groaned but gave in. He knew there was no way she wouldn't find out sooner or later, so he told her about the vials that exploded at Urahara's and the Divine Complement, and then about the reiatsu "experiment" in his living room.

"It wasn't like we planned this or anything," Ichigo said simply. "It just kinda happened and then the whole exploding glass thing happened and stuff kinda started making sense."

Rukia's eyes were wide when Ichigo finished. "So, you're… _soul mates_?"

Renji sprouted a grin as he slumped against the cabinets with his tea. "What? That so hard to believe?"

It was Rukia's turn to be shocked. "It's just – I always thought you two were alike, but – That's just-" She stared at Renji. "What does this _mean?_"

Renji shrugged, lowering the cup from his mouth. "It just is. Guess it's how it's always been, we just never noticed before."

Rukia arched a brow. "You never _noticed? _How do you _not_ notice that you're _soul mates?!?_"

Renji choked on his tea. "Well, I guess we _kinda_ knew…" He snuck a look at Ichigo. "Should we tell her?"

Ichigo shrugged and took a sip of the hot liquid in his cup.

Renji hid his face behind his cup. "Me and Ichigo got together _once_ about a decade ago," he said quickly.

"WHAT?!?!!?" Rukia's voice shook the apartment. She hopped over the breakfast bar and began punching Renji repeatedly in the stomach. "A decade ago?! And I'm just learning about it _NOW_?!"

"Hey—Stop! You're spilling my tea! OW!"

Rukia stopped her frantic attack and smoothed her shirt before walking over to her chair. She promptly smacked Ichigo in the back of the head.

"Hey!"

"You didn't tell me either."

* * *

That afternoon, Rukia left them to join Orihime. Ichigo grabbed the shower first while Renji reported to the Soul Society that he'd made contact with Rukia.

As he ran the soap down his chest, Ichigo heard the door open. Renji pulled away the curtain and grinned, his body as bare as Ichigo's. The soap fell to the ground with a resounding clatter as Ichigo reached for him, pulling him in the shower and against the wall.

Already hard at just the sight of his lover, he ground his hips into Renji's, rubbing their erections together as they crushed each other's lips. Water hit Ichigo's back as he took his lover in his hand and stroked him. He felt his own arousal throb as Renji moaned into his mouth with pleasure.

He felt the sinfully sweet pain as Renji bit into his neck, his fingers digging into the wet flesh of his back. Renji grabbed his hips and spun him around, his fingers gently massaging Ichigo's opening as Ichigo squirmed at the contact.

He grabbed the water dials to stabilize himself as he felt Renji enter him, filling every part of him he offered. The sounds of the water falling onto their skin faded as the sensation of Renji's rhythm took over his body.

They rocked together, their pace quickly becoming brutal, both of them unable to quiet their cries of passion. Ichigo pushed himself back to deepen the touch as they bucked against each other. His erection was throbbing, pulsing and rocking with every movement. The water fell from his lover's hair and dripped onto his back. Each breath, each pulse sent Ichigo closer to orgasm.

He felt the familiar pressure coming and called out to Renji who quickened his pace, bracing himself with a hand on the wall. Ichigo screamed as the orgasm came violently over him. His eyes blind, his mind blank, he rode the wave of ecstasy.

When Renji forced himself into Ichigo hard and deep, Ichigo gasped at the tremor that shook through him as Renji came. They collapsed together in the small shower, their knees too weak to support them.

In a tangle of limbs, they positioned themselves together at the edge of the tub. Ichigo switched the water from shower to the faucet and they let the tub fill. They laid together, Ichigo's back to Renji's chest, as their hearts began to slow.

Renji lowered his head and rest it on Ichigo's shoulder. "I can't feel my toes," he said quietly, still recovering from the intense experience.

Ichigo laughed, understanding that Renji's words had nothing to do with the cramped space of the small bathtub. "I can't feel anything," he said, leaning his head back to lay on Renji's shoulder as he watched the steam climb into the air.

* * *

Ichigo lounged with his leg over the side of the couch. He tapped his ring against the remote contemptuously as he studied the guide displayed on the TV. _Why the hell is there never anything on TV? All these freakin' channels, and never a goddamn thing._

Renji and he had decided that their last night together in the real world would be spent quietly watching a movie and of course, drinking plenty of sake.

"A good movie this time, ya hear me? I wanna watch stuff go _boom." _Ichigo could still see Renji's face as he swelled up his cheeks, a guttural _boooooooosh _rushing from his lips.

Renji was still out. Before he'd left, he told Ichigo to take everything out of the bottom shelf of the fridge. Ichigo knew that meant that he was picking up plenty of bottles, and hopefully something to eat.

"Don't fall asleep while I'm gone," Renji had warned him, the concern in his voice almost startling Ichigo. _It's too quiet without him here,_ he thought. _It's only for an hour, but next time…_ Ichigo felt his chest ache as he thought about the inevitable and approaching good-bye that they would have to endure.

_Why does this hurt so bad?_ he thought, his fist instinctively rising to his chest, trying to force out the pain. _Renji… I don't want to say good-bye. Not tomorrow, or the day after that… I can't say good-bye now that you're finally here…_ The thoughts drifted into his mind without effort, echoing from somewhere other than his mind. _So long we've waited… Renji…_

"I can't say good-bye," he heard himself say as he buried his face in his hands. He sat there awhile before rubbing his hands over his chilled face, waking the blood that had paled from his skin. "I can't think about this shit now."

He rolled to the floor and tucked his feet under the couch. As he began pulling his chest up to his knees, he felt the discomfort of his thoughts fading. With each pull, his mind eased, the physical pain overwhelming the intense ache that had surfaced in his chest.

He was exhausted by the time Renji walked in, sporting three paper bags in one of his large arms. As he walked over, he looked down at the orange-haired man with curiosity. "What are you _doing?_"

Ichigo had released his feet and raised them to rest comfortably on the couch, his arms spread away from his body like wings. He smiled as he stared wearily at his lover. "Sit-ups."

Renji's eye twitched. "Ain't no technique I've ever seen."

Ichigo laughed lightly before nodding at the bags in Renji's arms. "What'd ya get me?"

"Food. Drink. Movie." He stepped over Ichigo, walking over to the bar and setting the bags down.

"How'd you know?" Ichigo continued to lie in the middle of the floor as Renji unpacked his finds.

"Know what?"

Ichigo huffed. "There ain't shit on TV."

Renji let out a snort as he headed to the couch with two bottles. "Here," he grunted as he plopped onto the couch, handing Ichigo one of them.

_Guess that means no dishes,_ Ichigo thought as he lifted himself to sitting and took the bottle.

Ichigo took a hit of the alcohol and let out a satisfied _ahhhhh_. He'd bought the good stuff this time. He cocked his head and looked at the bottle. "Ya know, Renji… I think you just might be an alcoholic," he said simply.

Renji chuckled. "Ain't no such thing in the Soul Society."

Ichigo smiled as he reached over and grabbed the DVD case barely hanging off of his living room table. "Big Boom," Renji said with a wink before bringing the bottle to his lips.

Ichigo rolled his eyes, before walking on his knees to the DVD player. He popped the movie in and waddled back, pulling himself up onto the couch.

"Where'd you get that?" Ichigo asked, gesturing at the silver chain and charm that hung around Renji's neck.

Renji's face began to flush before he reached into his pocket and pulled out another chain, an identical charm hanging from the glistening metal. "Here," he said, his face running hot.

"What -?" Ichigo took it and studied the small charm. Its design was intricate, several circles of silver woven together creating another, much larger circle.

"Eh –" Renji scratched his head. "I got it from Urahara. He handed 'em to me and told me to wear this one – give you the other."

"What is it?"

"Hell, I don't know. Good luck or something." Renji took a swallow of his bottle. "Can we watch the movie now?"

Ichigo studied the charm, watched it almost glow as the light reflected off the small circles. Shrugging, he pulled it over his head and rested into the nook of Renji's arm. If this was going to be their last night together, he wasn't going to spend it worrying about a stupid necklace. All he wanted was to lay here with Renji and watch the Big Boom.

* * *

The sun came too quickly that morning. Ichigo and Renji laid together for half of the morning, quietly wondering if this would be their last day together.

"If things get out of hand, I'll be there. Ok?" Renji's voice almost trembled as he brushed his fingers over his lover's chest.

"I know." He looked up at Renji and let a small smile crawl across his lips. "If I know Byakuya, he's probably making me do this as payback for all that shit I pulled back then."

Renji stiffened slightly, remaining silent.

"Don't do that," Ichigo scoffed. "It'll be fine. They wouldn't have suggested it if it wasn't safe."

"_I will have a relief team from the 4th at the gate to meet you in case of any complications."_ His captain's words resonated in his mind. He knew his captain would not waste the resources if there was no need to. He knew there was a question of Ichigo's safety. And he knew there was nothing he could do about it.

"I feel helpless," Renji finally said, putting his chin on Ichigo's shoulder.

"_Hopeless_, maybe."

"You're an ass." He pulled the warm body closer.

"So are you."

* * *

When Rukia arrived a few hours later, she found the two men in low spirits. She shuffled into the living room. "I brought lunch," she announced in hopes of perking Renji's interest, but he simply mumbled something as he sat on the couch. _He's not hungry?!_ As she tossed the bags on the table, she saw the eerily familiar, tormented expression on Ichigo's face.

"Hey, Renji. Put these away," she ordered as she skipped over to Ichigo and grabbed his hand. "Come on."

"Wha – Rukia, what are you doing?"

"We're going for a walk. Like old times," she said as she dragged him out of the door. Ichigo glanced back and met Renji's confused expression with his own before Rukia closed the door.

Twenty minutes had passed, and Rukia still couldn't get Ichigo to tell her what was troubling him so much.

"I know that look, Ichigo. Something's wrong," she demanded in a low voice so that the people around them wouldn't hear. "So what the hell is going on?"

Ichigo stopped, pushing his hands into the pockets of his jeans. "I'm really scared, Rukia." He met her eyes for only an instant before shying them away to the ground.

"About what'll happen to you when you go into spirit form?"

"I'm not worried about _me!_" Ichigo shook his head heatedly, his eyes squeezing tight as he lowered his head and let a frustrated groan burst from his chest.

"Ichigo, please tell me." She put her hand on his arm and he pulled away.

"He could die," he spat.

She stopped. "Who?" She asked, though she already knew who he was talking about by the pained expression on his face.

"Renji," he sniffed.

"But – What do you mean?"

"If something happens to me - If my soul dies…" His lips trembled slightly. "He'll die."

Rukia stood in shock for a moment, her mind screaming, refusing to believe the words. She saw the fear in Ichigo's eyes as he finally met her stare and knew he spoke the truth.

She straightened her shoulders and grabbed his hand, gripping it tightly. "Then we just have to make sure nothing happens to you," she said, her face softening as she felt him squeeze her hand.

He nodded, "Yea. Thanks, Rukia."


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own Bleach, just love the boys!!! R & R Please :)

* * *

The three of them stood in the back room of Urahara's shop. Rukia's gigai laid in the storeroom, its arms wrapped around a stuffed Chappy doll.

"You aren't gonna come out of that thing?" Rukia asked Renji as she pulled the glove over hand.

Renji shook his head. "Not until I know its ok."

Ichigo smirked, "You worry too much."

Renji shot him a look of steel and stood straight. Everyone could feel the nervous energy tensing about the room, and his was the biggest contributor.

"You ready?"

Ichigo looked at Rukia and nodded. Quickly, she pushed his soul his from his body, the now uninhabited flesh and bones falling to the floor slowly.

Ichigo opened his eyes, only then realizing he'd been holding them shut. His body lay at his feet, Renji at his side. "I'm ok," he sighed with relief.

There was a shift in the energy surrounding them, all three of them feeling the release of the circumstantial pressure.

"Alright, your turn," Rukia said, turning to Renji. She stopped, staring at the charm that rested on his chest. "What is _that?_"

Ichigo turned to look at Renji. Renji bowed his head and struggled to see. "What the fuck?" he muttered as he saw the charm.

The circles in the charm had all turned a different color, each color fading into the next. It glowed with an intense light as the circles' colors danced into one another, flickering like a teasing flame.

"Where did you get that thing?" Rukia stared wide-eyed, entranced by the mystic lights radiating from the center of Renji's chest.

Renji sputtered, and then shouted for the owner of the shop, the walls rattling at the sound of his voice.

"Ah, it works!" Urahara stepped into the room quickly, his sandals clunking against the wood floor as he made his way to Renji.

"What is it?" Rukia's eyes reluctantly pulled from the amulet to the former captain.

"An amplifier," Urahara said simply. "That one is a receiver." He pointed his fan at Ichigo's matching charm.

"A receiver?" Renji was stumped. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, it's always with the questions with you," Urahara sighed. "I made these two charms to protect Ichigo while he's in spirit form. Whenever Ichigo's energy is being pulled away from him, your charm will amplify _your_ energy, intensifying the grounding force it produces."

"But you said his was a receiver. Wouldn't that make him more susceptible to the pull from the spirit drain?" Rukia questioned.

"The charms respond only to one another," Urahara said proudly.

Ichigo's eyebrow went up, a sudden realization dawning on him. "Does that mean that the pull is active now?"

Renji's head jerked to Urahara. "Yea –"

The shop owner held up his hand. "They are probably responding because your souls are currently on two planes. Once Renji removes his gigai, it should stop reacting. The important thing is that they work. At least for now."

"What do you mean, _for now?_" Renji spit the words.

"There's no guarantee that they'll remain functionally stable, so I would recommend getting there and getting this settled as soon as possible," the captain in Urahara shown through as he spoke, his eyes commanding the three to heed his words.

Urahara turned to the door. "I wish you the best," he said quietly before exiting and pulling the door closed.

* * *

Urahara's theory had been correct; the charms had stopped responding as soon as Renji kicked off his gigai, but Ichigo was still restless. Zangetsu had not appeared when he transformed into spirit form. He wondered if the old man had suffered from the spirit drain the same way Shirosaki had

His Shinigami uniform felt odd to him after all these years, yet somehow comforting. He twisted his fingers in the black fabric as he watched Renji open the portal to Soul Society.

The doors open slowly, the blinding light coming through in a flash. Three hell butterflies fluttered aimlessly in the void of white as they stepped past the door.

As they made their way through the gate, Ichigo damned himself for not kissing Renji before they left. As if reading his mind, Renji reached over and gave Ichigo's hand a quick squeeze before they stepped through the next set of doors onto the stone ground.

There was a squad from the 4th division waiting for them at the gate, led by vice captain Kotetsu Isane. She bowed slightly as they arrived and smiled.

"Everything went ok?" Her question was to Renji.

He nodded.

"Well, then, I guess we're not needed," she smiled again and bowed before ordering the squad to depart.

"Isane," Renji called. She turned, her dark eyebrows raised. "Is there anything new to report?"

She shook her head, the few long strands of hair swaying about her face. "I'm sorry, I don't know. Perhaps Kuchiki-taichou would?"

"Thanks."

"Aww, man. I gotta deal with _him_ now??" Ichigo complained as soon as Isane was out of hearing range.

Rukia punched him in the arm. "Shut it. Let's go."

* * *

When they arrived at Kuchiki Byakuya's office, Rukia knocked and announced them.

"Enter."

The captain of the 6th Division of the Gotei 13 sat behind his desk, a stack of papers neatly placed on either side of him. He had his hands in front of him, placed left over right.

"I see there was no need for concern," he said, his gaze drifting to Ichigo immediately, distaste causing the ends of his lips to curl downward.

"Taichou," Renji said, bowing his head quickly. "Kisuke Urahara aided us in the process."

"How so?" His gaze was on Renji now, his eyes fixed on the circular amulet. "Does it have something to do with that odd thing around your neck?"

Renji stuttered for a second, his hand rising to touch the charm. "Yes, captain. It's," _How the hell do I say this… to Kuchiki?_ He swallowed thickly.

"They're soul mates," Rukia shot quickly, beating Renji to the punch.

Byakuya's face went pale, his eyes wide with surprise. "What did you say?"

Before either of the men could try to open their mouths, Rukia was off and running again, causing the two to look at each other in shared disdain.

"They found out when they ran the initial tests on Ichigo's reiatsu. There was a reaction between the extracted spirit particles and Renji's presence."

"What _kind_ of reaction?" Byakuya examined the two men standing on either side of Rukia before settling his eyes back on her.

"The vials that contained the spirit particles exploded."

Ichigo saw the captain's lip twitch several times as he blinked and he had to force back a snicker. _So much for all that self control. _He dared a glance at Renji to see that he was looking straight, but his lips were pursed together slightly in a grin.

"And they've been sleeping together since Renji went back to the real world," Rukia continued.

All three of the men shared the same face as they stared at her. Jaws fallen, eyes wide, all color now absent from their skin. None of them noticed the others' expression as they all gaped at Kuchiki Rukia and wondered if she'd lost her mind.

She continued undaunted, "Their souls are connected through a powerful bond. Renji's spirit force is the only thing that has prevented Ichigo's reiatsu from being completely drawn away. Those charms intensify the grounding effect that Renji's energy has on Ichigo's and will react if and when the channel to Ichigo is opened again."

Byakuya blinked several times, regaining his composure. "I see," he said simply, realigning the already straight pages on his desk.

"Um- taichou," Renji began, struggling for words to counter the embarrassment Rukia had just shoved down all of their throats.

"It's all right," Byakuya said calmly. "Given the situation, it was appropriate information."

Ichigo snorted and mumbled something under his breath as Byakuya took a deep breath and placed the now _very_ straight pages on top of the pile to his left.

"There is a search team out by the woods of Sokyoku Hill as we speak. They shall be returning soon. There will be restraint in this situation. That means no squads are to be taken into those woods unless I give the authorization. Until this squad returns, I suggest you read the reports that have been filed on the matter." He turned his gaze to Ichigo. "And try to stay out of trouble."

* * *

"Renji!" Matsumoto Rangiku waved as she sprinted to him and Ichigo.

"Ey, Rangiku," Renji nodded his greeting as she approached.

"Ichigo!" Rangiku flashed her blinding teeth as she grinned. She held many incriminating memories about the orange-haired boy who'd discovered the joys of sake at her behest.

"Rangiku, aren't you ever gonna cover those things up?" Ichigo laughed as he pointed a wiggly finger at her barely covered breasts.

"Why? They're my best asset," she said diligently, flipping her hair over her shoulder. "Besides, just because you never seemed to like them doesn't mean that others don't." She winked.

Ichigo rolled his eyes as they continued their journey to Renji's office.

"Anything happen since I left?"

Rangiku shook her head. "Nope, just the regular. Hitsugaya-taichou is always on me to do my paperwork." She sighed as she rubbed the back of her neck. "It's so _boring_."

Renji scoffed. "You're such a slack-ass."

She stopped, folding her arms across her chest. "Oh, this from the same guy who fell asleep during _training?!_" she huffed playfully. Her eyes fell from Renji's face, trailing down his neck to the charm that hung loosely between the fabric of his uniform. "Oh! That's so pretty!" She leaned in to get a closer look.

Renji's hand shot up to the charm and the blood rushed to his face. He wasn't ashamed, but he was still a bit unsure of how his comrades would feel about his relationship with Ichigo.

Rangiku flicked away Renji's hand and held the charm gingerly in her fingers, turning it over to examine it closely. "It's beautiful," she said, admiringly.

"We got them from Urahara," Renji said, testing the waters.

"We?" Rangiku cocked a brow as she straightened.

"He's got one, too."Renji nodded at Ichigo, who was pulling the matching charm out of his uniform.

"Well, then," she said with a wicked smile, her blue eyes twinkling as she looked at them both. "Does this mean…?"

Ichigo nodded.

She turned to Renji and folded her arms. "You've got good taste."

Ichigo's face flushed. He jumped slightly as he felt Rangiku slide between him and Renji, an arm over each of their shoulders.

"I knew it would happen sooner or later," she said simply as they started to walk again.

"You did?" Renji's brow furrowed.

"The way you two go at it?" She scoffed. "So obvious."

"You're a twisted woman," Ichigo said as she shuffled them toward the office.

"That's why you love me. Definitely isn't because of my boobs," she quipped, smiling as the two of them straightened slightly at the joke. "Come to think of it, that may have been my first clue…."

* * *

A pair of keen eyes watched as the trio made their way down the dark corridor heading to the red haired vice captain's office. He cursed himself.

_How could I be so careless? Of all of the people, how did it come to be him?_ A shudder went through his body. _It's no matter. I've come too far to stop now._

Looking down at the remote device hidden in his palm, he smiled weakly. He had cut the connection just short of their passage to Soul Society. He wondered why he'd done so, but knew it was a simple matter of curiosity. He wanted to see the face of the person who was making his mission possible.

_For you, Kuzo, I shall gain the power of a god. I will cure you, my love, no matter what the consequences._ He pushed a small button on the device and watched, his legs growing weak as he saw no sign of incoming data on the small screen.

_No! _He pushed the button again and closed the connection. _I have to increase the strength… Maybe his coming here is affecting the machine…_ The thoughts raced through his mind as he turned and walked away quickly before being seen.

Neither Ichigo nor Renji noticed the glow of the amulet beneath Renji's uniform before it slowly faded away.


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own Bleach, just have fun with the boys :) Hope you enjoy this chapter and please let me know what you think - Pinky

* * *

Renji and Ichigo sat on either sides of Renji's wooden desk. They'd been working their way through every report they could get their hands on and were still no closer to solving this mystery.

"It says that the scans have shown over _seventy_ different spirit paths in that area in the last three months," Renji thought aloud, folders open and papers spread in front of him, his attention on the page in his hand.

"How did no one notice?" Ichigo said, propping his foot on the base of the desk and tilting his chair back. His mood was dark, the frustration of the fruitless reading taking its toll.

Renji shook his head. "That area is filled with frenzied activity because of Sokyoku Hill. It's probably why they chose it in the first place." He put the page on the desk and ran his hands over his face. "Gah, I hate reading reports."

"Why?"

"They never get straight to the point." He pulled himself straight and pushed his hands over his head to stretch. "If they haven't found anything, it should just say that at the top of the page."

"I can't stand this waiting," Ichigo groaned as he stood. Renji saw the silver amulet shine as the sun hit it, sending a spectacle of lights in his direction. He watched as Ichigo lowered himself to the floor.

"What are you doin'?" Renji smirked as Ichigo started to push himself up with his arms.

"Helps me concentrate," Ichigo exhaled.

"You really shouldn't be doing that right next to me like that," he said roughly, his tongue unconsciously licking his lips as he watched Ichigo rise and fall.

Ichigo stopped, his face an inch from the floor and turned to look at him with a grin. "That so?"

"You're a tease," he responded, turning back to his files.

Ichigo chuckled as he pushed himself up and lowered once again.

Renji bit the inside of his cheek gingerly as he looked through the papers once more, fighting the urge to watch Ichigo start to sweat. When Ichigo started huffing, breathing deeper and louder, Renji felt the untimely call of his manhood between his legs. He bit down hard on the skin of his mouth to stifle it and stole a quick glance at Ichigo as the pain of his injury weakened his erection.

"Fucking tease," he muttered as he forced himself to read a report from the technology department.

When Ichigo finally stood, his hair was wet with sweat and his body held a slick layer of moisture. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, messing it even more.

Both of their heads turned to the door at the gentle knock.

"Yea?" Renji called.

The door slowly opened to reveal a tanned face, a 69 displayed proudly on the left cheek. He looked at Ichigo, then back at Renji. "Am I interrupting?"

"Nah, come in. Did you just get back?"

Hisagi Shuuhei nodded, stepping in and closing the door behind him. He looked exhausted.

Renji had become very close with his senpai during the conflict with Aizen and Shuuhei's former captain. It was because of their friendship that Renji could read his face, and scowled. "Nothing?"

Shuuhei shook his head and rested against the door. "It's a cluster-fuck out there. There's too much energy to hone in on any one thing."

"What about all those things they have over at the Technology Department?"

Shuuhei just shook his head again. "They said the only way that they could narrow it down was if the rest of the area was in silence. There was too much interference."

"Well, shit," Renji scratched his head. He let out a frustrated sigh and began shuffling all of the papers into their respective folders, putting them in his desk. "I need a drink."

"Aren't you on duty or something?" Ichigo asked as he sat back down.

Shuuhei laughed as he turned around and locked the door behind him. Renji pulled a bottle out of the bottom drawer of his desk, along with two small cups, and set them on the table.

"Necessary Inebriation," Renji said, pouring some of the liquid into each of the cups.

Ichigo laughed, "Who came up with that?"

Renji pointed at Shuuhei with a grin as he slid the cups to them. "His girlfriend."

Ichigo turned and looked at Shuuhei. "Who's your girlfriend?"

"I'll give you a clue," Renji chuckled. "She's the one who first got _you_ drunk."

"Rangiku?! No way," Ichigo laughed.

"Been together a couple of years now," he told Ichigo with a wink.

"Bout time, too. Your ass was annoyin' when you were runnin' after her," Renji said as he brought the bottle to his mouth and let the liquor pass his lips, the sake burning delightfully as it spilled down his throat.

"Shit. So, when were you going to tell me about _this_?" Shuuhei asked as he lifted his cup, passing it back and forth between Renji and Ichigo.

"Knew there was no need," Renji said when he lowered the bottle. He wiped his lips with his sleeve. "I knew Rangiku would tell you as soon as you got back."

Shuuhei grinned and nodded slowly. "Yea, it seems to be the way I find out most things."

"You told _her, _so she'd tell _him_?" Ichigo asked, confused.

Renji took another hit of the drink. "Yup. And I knew she probably wouldn't give us any shit."

"She thinks its 'adorable'. Though, I have to say, I wasn't expecting it," Shuuhei downed his drink in a swallow and grabbed the bottle to get a refill.

"Neither were we," Ichigo told him.

"Hey, Shuuhei. You ever heard of anything called the Divine Complement?" Renji peered at him.

"Yea, the whole twin souls theory. Why?"

"That's me an' Ichigo."

Shuuhei's peaceful expression split into shock.

"Everyone's always so surprised," Ichigo said humorously before finishing his drink and grabbing the bottle from Renji.

"I just love seeing people's expression when I tell 'em. Although I could've gone without Rukia's explanation to Kuchiki-taichou earlier."

Renji felt the reminiscent embarrassment flow through his veins. He dropped his head and shook it in shame. "That was the worst moment of my life."

"Tell me," Shuuhei said, sipping at the sake in his cup.

Renji buried his face in his hands as Ichigo told him the details of their meeting with Kuchiki Byakuya that afternoon. Shuuhei let out a couple of snickers and a "No fucking way. She did that?"

"I really thought I was going to die, either of embarrassment or by Kuchiki's sword. And to be honest, I would've taken either one over that 'It was appropriate information.' line."

Ichigo poured himself another drink, feeling the slight tingles from the sake swimming in his head.

"So, changing the subject to something a little less demeaning," Renji said as he clapped his hands together. "What _did _you guys find when you went out there?"

Shuuhei considered a moment and shook his head. "Nothing of value, really. That land spreads for miles, all trees. We found some houses, but they were abandoned. There's just so much ground to cover."

"Maybe I should go with you tomorrow," Ichigo said to Shuuhei.

"Ain't a chance," Renji said.

"Why not? Maybe if I go out there, I could lead them to–"

"There is no way that you're going out there," Renji cut him off again, his temper flaring.

"Where the hell do you get off?" Ichigo was standing now, his voice growing into a heated growl.

"I'm the vice captain of the 6th Division, and _I_ say you aren't going anywhere near that thing!"

"Don't you pull fucking rank with me. I'll smash your face in, you cocky bastard."

"Yea, right," Renji scoffed, looking up angrily at Ichigo. "While you're here, you're staying away from Sokyoku Hill. _Got it? _ I'll throw your ass in a cell if I have to!"

Shuuhei watched in silence as the two men barked at one another. He shook his head and thought to himself. _They really are made for each other… _

Ichigo stood there, his eyes ablaze with fury. "I _have_ to at least go out there and try to do _something!_"

Renji stood and pushed his face into Ichigo's. "You're fucking stupid in the head if you want to go running nose first into the thing that's trying to _kill_ you!"

"I'm trying to protect you!"

"And I'm trying to protect _you_, you bastard!" Renji slammed the bottle on the desk, shattering it.

Shuuhei's eyes caught a glimpse of the amulet as it began to shine. "Hey, Renji!" he shouted, shutting them up. When Renji turned to look at him, he pointed a finger at his chest. "You're glowing."

Renji took the charm in his hands and looked down. The circles were aflame, their colors dancing violently into each other.

Renji looked up to meet Ichigo's panicked eyes with his own. "Ichigo…"

"What is that thing?" Shuuhei asked, his eyes shooting back and forth between them.

"The channel's open," Ichigo said, his voice low, trembling slightly at the last word.

The amulet began to warm in Renji's hand, the heat burning his skin. He wrapped his fingers around it to shield their eyes as the colors blended together into a fierce white beacon.

"What should we do?" Ichigo asked.

Renji's hand trembled around the charm as he felt it begin to shudder. "It's getting unstable," he said. He could feel the pull of his reiatsu as it flowed through his fist into the charm.

"Renji-" Ichigo's words were cut by the sound of the amulet breaking, cracking loudly several times before shattering in Renji's hand. Ichigo's eyes met Renji's as the pain hit him like a flash, forcing him to his knees.

"Ichigo!" Renji was on his knees in an instant, catching him as he tumbled powerlessly to the floor. _There's no transfer,_ Renji thought as he held him. He realized it wasn't like it had been when Ichigo was in his body, it was worse.

The pain didn't stop; it didn't even dull at Renji's touch. The pull was too strong this time, too pure with Ichigo in spirit form. There would be no savior this time.

"Renji," Ichigo looked, searching for his face through the pain that blinded him, his body shuddering against his will.

Renji turned to Shuuhei. "Get Unohana! Now!"

The pain was too great. Ichigo couldn't gather the strength to scream. Something was slowly ripping the very essence of his soul from him, squeezing him until he was dry. As his vision waned, he could see the terror in Renji's eyes. "Renji…" he gasped, holding on to his arm with all of his strength. "I'm sorry."

"No…" Renji shook his head. His eyes stung with the tears that threatened to overwhelm him. "No." He watched as Ichigo's eyes rolled and his lids shut slowly. "No! Don't!" He shook him, but Ichigo's body went limp, his face falling slowly into Renji's chest.

"Ichigo…." Renji felt something inside of him break as the tears fell freely from his eyes. He lowered his head and buried it into Ichigo's neck, rocking back and forth.

"Ichigo, please." He gripped the fabric of Ichigo's uniform and sobbed. "Please come back. I need you, Ichigo. Please – Don't leave me. I love you. I'm so sorry. Please come back. I'm so sorry."


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own Bleach, I just like to take them out once in a while :) I am sorry for the delay in updating, but RL has been kicking my ass lately. There are only two more chapters after this, and for those of you who have been following my other stories on LJ (name over there is the same as here), I apologize for no new chapters lately, but I'm hoping to be able to work on them this weekend :) RL getting in the way of Yaoi? It's such a shame. Anyways, I hope you enjoy. Please R & R.

* * *

"How is he?" Rukia asked the dark-haired captain quietly as she stepped from the room.

Unohana Retsu smiled weakly. "He's still asleep, but we've been able to treat some of the damage."

"How?"

She sighed, looking over at the tattooed vice captain who stood stiffly at the entrance to the infirmary, his arms folded across his chest. "Many have offered to contribute their reiatsu to help. Ichigo doesn't seem to be someone who will give up without a fight. He's quite strong. He may regain consciousness after a full treatment, but if this continues… He has until about sundown tomorrow, if our readings are correct."

Rukia stood in silence for a moment before thanking the captain and bowing. "Please tell him we're doing all we can," Unohana said quietly, casting another glance at Renji.

Rukia nodded. "Yes, ma'am."

Rukia watched as the Captain of the 4th Division walked over to a waiting Isane, speaking to her low enough that no one else could hear.

As she made her way to Renji, she tried hard to keep her face strong for him. When she'd seen him, holding Ichigo and crying into his unconscious body, she could feel the agony radiating from him like a storm. Anyone who saw them at that moment could instantly tell how much he loved Ichigo, just from the look on his face as he refused to let him go.

Now, though, as he stood deathly silent against the wall of the infirmary, she knew his walls were back up and reinforced with steel that even she couldn't break. All she could do was try and be strong _with_ him.

"They think he may wake up soon," Rukia said, looking up at Renji's blank face. Renji only nodded in reply, his eyes still staring straight ahead. Rukia said nothing more. She moved and rested on the wall beside him. If anything, she would be there if he needed her.

* * *

"_STOP THIS!"_ the hollow screamed in anguish.

"I don't know how," Ichigo said, lying on the ground, his eyes shut tight.

"_You fool! Get up! There's no way I'm going to allow you to let me die!"_ Shirosaki shouted from beside Ichigo, the two of them powerless as the power flowed from them in thick waves.

"I don't know how…"

"_You're weak. I always knew you were weak,"_ he spit. _"What about your lover? Don't you care what happens to him?"_

Ichigo's eyes flew open to the darkened sky.

"_Did you forget? If you don't fight this, your little lover will vanish. Don't you get it, Ichigo? If you give up, you're taking him with you."_

"No," Ichigo said, his voice steady. He gathered the strength in his body and focused it on his arm, moving it slowly from his side. "Shirosaki, lend me your power."

"_What?"_

"Give me your strength, hollow!" Ichigo shouted, a flash of lightning shooting across the sky above them.

"_Oh, well, there's no reason to be pissy about it,"_ Shirosaki mused as he forced his arm toward the shinigami. They gripped each other's hands and their backs arched to the opening sky as Ichigo absorbed the remnants of the hollow's strength.

As Ichigo felt the power in him grow, he felt himself slipping from the world, closer to consciousness.

"_Don't fail, my king."_

* * *

Renji had been forced by Unohana-taichou to rest in a cot. He vaguely remembered falling asleep when the sun started to rise, his dreams plagued by visions of Ichigo's listless body in his arms.

When he woke, he returned to his position on the wall, his view of Ichigo's room perfectly unobstructed. Rukia had been called back to her division the night before, and Renji missed her comforting presence as he waited endlessly for word on Ichigo's condition.

He felt his heart jump when he heard the murmurs that Ichigo was awake. Unohana waved at him from the door, motioning for him to come to her. He walked toward her quickly, his pulse quickening in his chest.

"He's awake," she said softly, opening the door to let him in. "He wants to see you." A soft smile was on her lips, accompanied by a gentle understanding in her eyes that made Renji's stark shoulders relax a little.

He made his way into the dimly lit room and heard Unohana close the door behind him. He sat in the chair beside Ichigo's cot and took his hands in his.

"Are you ok?" he asked, his walls threatening to break at the sight of his lover's weary eyes.

Ichigo nodded and swallowed thickly to coat his dry throat. "Are you hurt?" His voice was low and hoarse.

Renji shook his head. "I'm fine."

"We –" Ichigo coughed slightly, his throat aching. "We have to find this thing, destroy it."

His dark eyes searched Ichigo's face. "How?"

"Take me to the woods. I can feel it," he raised a hand to touch his chest. "Here."

"But-"

"I can't let you die, Renji," Ichigo's eyes darkened. "I will not let you die."

Renji knew that look. It was the same look Ichigo had when he got back up in battle, when everyone thought he was done. It was his resolve, a look of complete will and determination. Renji couldn't think of a more intimidating thing than when Ichigo had that look in his eyes, and he knew there would be no talking him out of it now.

"Ok," he nodded slowly. "But how are we going to get you there?"

Ichigo winked. "You could carry me."

Renji smiled as he shook his head. "I don't have the strength."

"What? You said you weren't hurt." Ichigo tried to sit up, but Renji eased him back down.

"I'm not. I donated my reiatsu. A lot of people have." He nodded toward the door. "You have no idea how close…"

"Don't." Ichigo squeezed his hand. "We just need to find someone who can get me out there."

* * *

There were several shinigami gathered outside of the infirmary entrance. Madarame Ikkaku and Ayasegawa Yumichika stood with Shuuhei near the entrance, waiting for their turn to donate.

"Look at all these people!" Yumichika exclaimed.

Ikkaku stood silent. He didn't particularly care for Kurosaki one way or the other, but when he'd seen Renji broken down as they carried the young man from his office, something almost paternal stirred in him, upsetting him far more than he would've liked. And the boy did save Soul Society, what was it, three or four times?

They all looked up as Rangiku joined them. Shuuhei held out his hand and she took it, holding tight. "He's awake," she said, forcing a smile.

"Good," Shuuhei said with a small nod.

They stood there in silence for a while as people came and went from the entrance. Yumichika studied himself in his mirror while Ikkaku practiced sleeping while standing. Rangiku rested her head on Shuuhei's shoulder while he watched the early afternoon sky.

The time passed slowly as they waited.

The sound of heavy footfalls drew their attention to the large man stalking toward the infirmary, his pink haired lieutenant perched over his shoulder.

"We're comin', Ichi!" she shouted as they made their way through the surprised crowd and into the entrance doors.

* * *

The doors to Ichigo's room flew open with a screech. Renji jumped up from his seat beside Ichigo and stared in shock as Zaraki Kenpachi stepped into the room, his vice captain, Kusajishi Yachiru, attached quite skillfully to his back and hung over his shoulder.

"Captain?" he asked, instinctively standing between the large man and Ichigo. These two had a history that even the lowest ranked of the shinigami were familiar with.

"Who is it?" Ichigo struggled to see.

Renji kept his eyes on Kenpachi. "Um-"

"Zaraki Kenpachi." Kenpachi announced as Yachiru hopped onto the floor.

"Ichi, we came to say hi," the pink haired vice captain said as she popped up beside Ichigo. "Ken-chan is very sad that Ichi is hurt."

Kenpachi walked past Renji and stared down at Ichigo. His face tensed as he saw his only real opponent weakened by someone other than himself. It sickened him that Ichigo's power, his skill was reduced to this helpless form by someone who didn't even have the courage to face him.

"You can't die yet, Ichigo. You're not allowed to die until I kill you," he said, his voice stern, his gaze never wavering.

There was a tense quiet in the room for a few minutes before Ichigo coughed.

"Kenpachi," he began, his voice still rough. "I need a favor."

"Will it make you strong again?"

Ichigo nodded slightly. "Yea," he coughed a few, rough times and grinned up at Kenpachi. "Think you can give me a ride?"

Renji sputtered, but Ichigo kept his gaze firmly on Kenpachi. The large man looked back, a crazy grin spreading on his lips.

In one quick movement, the captain slipped his arms under Ichigo's body and lifted him. Renji stared in shock as his former captain held his lover like a bride being carried over a threshold.

"Where we goin'?" Kenpachi asked as Yachiru hopped up on his back, a wide smile on her face.

Ichigo passed a look to Renji and smiled weakly before answering, "Sokyoku Hill."

"What are you doing?!" Isane demanded as Kenpachi stepped out of the room, Ichigo curled in his arms.

"It's ok," Ichigo coughed. "We're going to do a little sight-seeing."

Isane turned her eyes to Renji, who followed close behind them. He nodded, "It's ok, Isane. Can I have some water for Ichigo?"

Isane blinked a couple of times before saying "Of course," and preparing a canister, shoving it in her relief bag. "I'm going with you."

"What? Isane, it might be dangerous," Renji countered.

"I don't care. My captain ordered me to take care of him, and that's what I'm going to do." She rushed off after Kenpachi before Renji could refuse.

Murmurs floated through the crowd as Kenpachi stepped outside, Ichigo tucked to his chest. "We are going to find the person responsible for this. All of you in the 11th," he looked around, taking in who was present. "…are expected to follow us. The rest of you can do what you want."

Rangiku looked at Shuuhei and he nodded in silent agreement.

Yumichika fanned his face quickly to keep the tears from shedding. "It's just so beautiful."

Ikkaku was oddly jealous, but shrugged. _I guess a fight's a fight._

As the shinigami grouped together in agreement, Kenpachi nodded and started to walk before Renji grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"Wait, please, Zaraki-taichou," he said as he made his way in front of Kenpachi. He looked down at Ichigo.

"Eh, Kenpachi. You may wanna look away," Ichigo said with a smile when Renji started to bend down to him.

"What?" Kenpachi looked down and quickly averted his eyes, mumbling something heatedly under his breath.

Renji kissed him, squeezing Ichigo's hand tight. "Just in case," he whispered, before pulling away.

"Awwww, it's boy boy love!" Yachiru squealed.

Yumichika collapsed onto Ikkaku in tears. "I can't take it! It's just so beautiful!"

Renji turned to the crowd and scowled at the watching eyes. "Sober up ya bunch of perverted bastards!" he shouted. "The 6th is with me, 11th with Zaraki-taichou."


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own these boys, but damn I wish I did.

Note from the author:

Thanks to everyone who has been reading and commenting. You make me smile :)

For those of you who have been following the stories on my LJ (username RenjiFan), don't worry. WYCF is STILL in progress and I even posted a chapter last week! Yay for RL being stupid, ne? I'm back in the game now, and the muses have returned full-force. I'm tempted to post WYCF here, but there are SEVERAL NC-17 scenes, and it wouldn't feel right to cut them out... perhaps Let me know what you think, k? Thanks much and hope you enjoy :)

- Pinky

* * *

The closer they got to Sokyoku Hill, the worse Ichigo's condition became. As Kenpachi lowered him to the ground, Isane and Renji rushed to his side.

"Can you hear me, Ichigo?" Isane said, putting a hand to his cheek. His eyes were red, distant, and his body was trembling from an unseen cold.

"Yea," he choked. "Renji."

"I'm right here," Renji grabbed his hand.

"It's that way. If I don't-" His body shook with a heavy tremor and everyone stopped, the energy around them spiking. As the shaking subsided, he pointed weakly toward the woods. "There."

"Open your mouth, Ichigo," Isane said as she mixed a white powder into a small cup of water. Ichigo complied and she held the cup to his lips, slowly raising it so he could drink.

"What is that?" Renji asked.

"It's an energy pill. I crushed it on the way here. I'm hoping it will help preserve his strength."

Renji nodded and looked down at Ichigo again. "Can you go on?" He brushed the matted orange hair from his brow.

Ichigo nodded weakly.

"Zaraki-taichou!" Renji called. Kenpachi walked over to them, his expression dark. "Taichou, are you ok?"

"It's not right to take someone down without facing them," Kenpachi said as he bent to retrieve Ichigo from the grass.

"He pointed in that direction," Renji nodded toward a meek path cutting through the woods.

"I can't wait to cut this bastard," Kenpachi snarled.

Renji watched his former captain stand, pulling Ichigo to his chest to support his weight. _He almost looks like a father,_ Renji thought. _A psychotic father. One that will chase away the bullies while threatening to eat their face._ His lips curled into what could've been a smile as they began heading toward the path.

"Renji," Isane said softly. "There's something I want to show you."

"What is it?"

"I think I may have thought of a way to help Ichigo, if you don't find the origin of the spirit drain in time."

Renji stepped closer to her. "Tell me."

"Let me see your hair tie," she said, holding out her hand.

Renji cocked a brow as he pulled his tie from his hair, placing it in her hand. She hooked the index finger of both of her hands in the band and pulled it slightly. "The spiritual energy coming from Ichigo's body is like this. The channel is continually pulling, creating a chain between Ichigo and the source." She pulled the band tighter. "As the energy gets low, the pull causes the chain to weaken. Do you see?"

Renji nodded, watching as the sides of the band collected on her fingers.

She continued to pull it tighter. "The stronger the pull, the tighter the chain will become - until it snaps."

"Snaps?"

"The chain will break," she brought her hands together. "You can only pull something so much or so many different directions before it will break."

Renji blinked. "How does this help us?"

Isane sighed, "If there was a way to redirect the flow, when Ichigo's energy is_almost _at its breaking point, then the connection will break - causing the remaining energy to snap back to him. Like a rubber band." She flexed the tie. "But- if the chain breaks just because Ichigo's energy is low… he won't be left with enough to recover." Her chin fell slightly. "I don't know if it helps, but I thought you should know."

Renji nodded and put a hand on her shoulder. "Thanks."

As they turned and entered the woods behind Kenpachi, Renji shuddered. The darkness of the wooded path made him nervous, his mind calculating the time until sunset.

_Three hours, _he thought as his stomach turned. Time was running out.

* * *

Renji and Kenpachi stayed on the path while their squads were out searching. Renji had ordered all of his squad ahead, while the 11th took the west. Shuuhei and Rangiku had taken the east alone since they could cover more ground with their flash steps. Renji stayed in proximity to Kenpachi as they treaded the path, reaching out with his reiatsu in hopes of sensing _something_.

Ichigo had fallen asleep soon after they entered the woods. Kenpachi occasionally jolted him, eliciting a small whimper to make sure he wasn't completely unconscious.

"Renji!" Shuuhei's voice broke the silence, causing Renji to turn around quickly.

When he saw Shuuhei's face, his body jerked straight. "You found something?"

Shuuhei nodded, pointing at the direction he'd come from. "There's a small clearing and a house. There's smoke coming out of the back."

"Where's Rangiku?"

"She stayed back. So far, there's only a trace of one person in the area, and the strength of the reiatsu is weak, but she wanted keep watch, just in case."

"Let's go."

Kenpachi, Isane and Renji followed Shuuhei into the brush of the forest. Renji cursed himself for being so weak, having given more than half of his reiatsu in hopes of reviving Ichigo at the infirmary. He pushed all of his strength into his legs as they raced to the clearing. The sun was close to beginning its decent into the horizon and he prayed they wouldn't be too late.

* * *

_NO!_ His mind screamed as he watched the female shinigami knock on the door to the house. _You cannot disturb her! She needs to rest!_ His thoughts echoed in his head as he saw her frail frame come into view as the door to the house slowly opened. _No, Kuzo. You must rest. It is almost finished. Please, just rest-_

His cloaked reiatsu began to surge as he saw the group of shinigami cut across the field._Zaraki-taichou! _His heart pumped fast against his chest as he quickly looked down at the machine. _Then there is only one thing left to do,_ he thought, slamming his fist into the controls of the machine. _Even if they find it now, they cannot stop it. Kuzo, I will heal your illness. I don't care if it costs one life or a thousand. I will bring you back to me._

* * *

"Shuuhei!" Rangiku waved at the shinigami coming closer. Her arm faltered slightly as she saw Ichigo's limp body in Kenpachi's arms. She turned to the woman in the doorway and forced a smile.

"These are my comrades," she said softly to the confused woman. "We need to ask you a few questions, if that's ok."

"Who are you?" the woman asked pensively. She had a grey sash pulled tightly around her small shoulders. Her skin was pale against her raven black hair, her lips chapped and thin.

"My name is Matsumoto Rangiku. I am the Vice Captain of the 10th Division of the Gotei 13."

"What do you want with me?" Her voice was suddenly terrified as she turned her eyes to the group of shinigami making their way toward her home.

"Our friend is very sick," Rangiku said, trying to soothe the woman with a gentle tone. "We were hoping that you could help."

"I don't know you!" The woman erupted, her hands shaking as she shouted. "Go away! I don't know you! Get out of here!" Her weak body convulsed with fear as she screamed hysterically.

Renji was the first to reach Rangiku. The woman was striking the vice captain, pounding at her chest. He grasped the older woman's wrists, restraining her. He saw the black wounds on her arm where the sash had covered her skin, and was careful not to touch them as he pulled both of her wrists together in front of her.

"What's going on here?" He eyed Rangiku.

She shook her head. "I think she's sick," she said thoughtfully as she rubbed her palm over her chest.

"You're going to regret putting a hand on her." The voice came from behind them. As Rangiku turned to see, her body jerked slightly and fell to the ground. Blood gushed from the wound in her side, her hand quickly covering it to stop the flow.

Shuuhei ran to her side and as they all looked around quickly. There was no trace of another reiatsu, no visual attacker, but Renji knew he felt someone brush against his shoulder right before Rangiku fell.

"Come out and fight you chicken shit bastard!" Kenpachi shouted before lowering Ichigo to the ground. Isane knelt beside him and held onto his hand as Kenpachi made his way to the house.

"You need to leave this place," the voice sounded from the trees. "Just leave her alone. It is too late to save that boy."

Renji's vision blurred as he quickly turned about, searching the tree line for the speaker. His hands still around the trembling woman's wrists, he called out, "If you want us to leave her alone, then you stop this_now_." He had no intention of hurting the woman, but he hoped that his grip on her could work to his advantage.

"Renji," Shuuhei whispered, pulling Renji's eyes to meet his. He looked over to the forest behind Kenpachi. "I'll go. You keep hold of her."

Renji's head made a slight nod as he moved the woman in front of him, her confused cries subsiding slightly as he relaxed his hold on her wrists.

He saw movement on the grass beside him and his eyes flew to Ichigo as Isane lifted his head from the ground. His eyes were open now, and they locked on Renji._Please hang on,_ Renji pleaded as he saw Shuuhei use his shunpo to dash into the woods.

There was rustling in the trees and Renji turned hesitantly away from Ichigo's eyes. He watched the opening to the forest and his eyes went wide when he saw Shuuhei emerge, his arms bound behind him with an unseen force.

"I told you, you're too late," the silver haired man said as he pushed Shuuhei forward. In his hand was a zanpaktou in the form of a rapier, the handle curving up and around his hand as he pushed the end into the flesh of Shuuhei's back.

"Vice Captain?" Renji sputtered.

Kenpachi erupted in laughter. "Sasakibe Chojiro," he shook his head. "I'm disappointed - I wanted someone stronger so that I could enjoy ripping out your insides."

"You'll do nothing of the sort," the vice captain said, continuing to come closer. "You will leave this place, or I will shatter this boy's spine."

Kenpachi grinned, raising his zanpaktou. "You say that as if it'll stop me."

"Taichou," Renji called. "He's the only one who knows how to stop this."

Kenpachi growled, lowering his sword, his eyes focused on the grey-haired vice captain.

Chojiro stepped closer and his eyes weakened as he watched Kuzo tremble in the red-head's arms. "Let her go!" he commanded.

"Only if you tell me how to stop this!" Renji said, keeping his grip on the woman.

"Kuzo, it's ok," Chojiro said, his tone soft as he spoke to the woman being restrained. "It'll be ok, Kuzo."

"You know this woman?" Renji demanded. "Who is she?"

Chojiro clenched his teeth as his eyes returned to Renji. "She's my wife. She's very ill, and if you do not release her, I will make your friend suffer the consequences." He pushed the tip of his zanpaktou into Shuuhei's flesh even further and Renji could see the pain flash over his face as he bit back a groan.

Renji tensed, and backed up to the door of the house. He shoved the woman gently inside and closed the door. "Alright, I let her go. Now, let _him_ go."

"No," Chojiro said as he looked at Kenpachi. "I think this will do just fine." He shifted and Renji could see that his uniform had been shredded below the elbow, probably from when Shuuhei had found him in the woods. The fabric hung loose around his arm, the black marks showing clearly next to the white of the material.

"You're sick, too," he said.

"I am not sick!" Chojiro demanded.

"Tell us how to stop this thing, and we can get you help."

Chojiro laughed bitterly. "I told you, it's too late. I disabled the controls."

Renji's eyes went wide as the older man gestured toward a small wooden crate just beyond the clearing. "You-"

"There is but one way that this will end. Your friend will die, and my wife will be returned the strength that has been stolen from her."

"You're – trying to cure your wife?" Renji stood blank. _All of this… Ichigo is… because he…_

"Renji," Shuuhei strained at the piercing of his flesh. "The sun is starting to set."

His eyes flew to Ichigo and Isane. His head was in her lap now, his fingers wrapped loosely around her hand. He could see the tremors and feel the energy now merely trickling from Ichigo's body.

Renji straightened and stepped toward Chojiro. "I'll kill you," he said, his teeth bared. Chojiro's expression changed from anger to fear as the large vice captain drew his zanpaktou. "I'll cut you where you stand."

When Chojiro stepped back, Shuuhei broke away and ran to Kenpachi's side. The two watched as Renji closed in, his sword morphing into its shikai form as he pointed the edge at the drawn face of the man in front of him. Chojiro's expression hardened as he raised his zanpaktou to Renji's chest.

"We'll see who dies," Chojiro said, readying his stance.

As Renji stared down his blade into the eyes of the man responsible for Ichigo's condition, he felt his anger grow hot. He raised Zabimaru and whipped it across the man's chest, ripping the skin.

"Renji…" Ichigo's voice was weak as he called from his spot on the grass. Renji's head snapped to him and Chojiro pierced his side, the blood stinging as it flowed from the wound.

Renji watched as Chojiro's eyes grew wide, his gaze locked onto the wound he'd caused. The stinging was replaced with a burning that spread through his side. He chanced a look down and saw the spectacle that held Chojiro's attention.

The blue white reiatsu circled his wound, collecting rapidly and concentrating on the puncture until Renji's entire side glowed with a blinding white light. Renji could feel the blood drying as he shielded his eyes._Ichigo…_ He felt the wound closing, the muscle and skin bonding together inside him. When the light slowly faded, there was only a small scar of reminder.

_If there was a way to redirect the flow… _Renji heard Isane's words in his head. Images of her hands holding his hair tie and flexing it between her fingers, him flicking the same band at Ichigo's forehead, all seemed to explode in his mind with a violent surge of truth.

He lifted his head and stared at Chojiro with cold, determined eyes. He was not going to let this bastard kill Ichigo.

He clenched his fist slightly around Zabimaru, then released his grip entirely, letting him fall to the ground at his feet. With a curse and a prayer, he stepped closer to the zanpaktou in front of him, the tip barely touching his chest.

"What do you think you're doing?" Chojiro demanded, confused.

"I'm stopping you," Renji said coolly as he wrapped his hands around the rapier. He closed his eyes as he felt the sting of blood running from his palm.

Renji plunged the rapier into his heart, falling to his knees. _I love you…_

* * *

"Renji!" Shuuhei cried as he watched the sword pierce his friend's chest. His hands still bound, he watched with horror as Renji fell to his knees, Chojiro's sword still embedded in his body. Chojiro stood shocked, his eyes locked on the fallen shinigami before him.

Slowly pulling the rapier from the still body, Chojiro's eyes were dazed as he stumbled backward. Kenpachi began to move toward the grey-haired man as the ground began to quake beneath them.

The reiatsu began to collect around Renji's body, its color flashing from a blue white to an intense purple. It grew quickly, surrounding the clearing and pulsating as the pressure increased.

Kenpachi's body quivered under the strength of the reiatsu as the pressure pushed him to one knee. "What the hell is this shit?!" he cursed, his head bowing slightly, the sound of the bells in his hair ringing in his ears. He yanked off his eye patch, but still the reiatsu was too great, and his body slowly inched to the ground.

Shuuhei strained to see as Renji's body began to rise from the ground, completely encased in the energy. The wooden crate exploded beyond the trees as Shuuhei's body was pressed further to the ground, his breathing halted by the intense weight.

Isane clung to Ichigo, attempting to shield him from the increasing power around them. "Hold on, Ichigo," she cried as he trembled in her arms. "Hold on…"

She let out a gasp as Ichigo's chest arched toward the sky, pushing her back. His eyes shot opened and he screamed, his voice shaking the walls of reiatsu around them.

"RENJIIIIIIIIIIII!"

Isane felt the energy around them spike before closing in, compacting tightly around the clearing. She felt her grip on Ichigo fail as the explosion threw her from his side, her sight blinded by the luminance before slowly fading into darkness.

* * *

"Renji!" Rukia felt the shift in reiatsu before hearing the explosion. Her heart raced as she made her way toward Sokyoku Hill. She cursed herself for not being with them, she cursed herself for not being there to stop them.

"Rukia!" Kira Izuru and several other shinigami quickly caught up to her as they blazed toward the site of the explosion.

"It's Renji - and Ichigo!" she panted as she continued to run.

Kira raised his communicator and shouted a few words, broadcasting them throughout the Soul Society.

_Please let them be ok,_ she prayed as they ran through the trees and into the woods.


	12. Chapter 12

The Final Chapter of Pull of Destiny... I hope it was worth the wait. Please leave reviews, as it feeds the muses and the gods know they are hungry lately...

* * *

When they approached the clearing, Rukia's heart sank deep into her chest. The smell was indescribable, a combination of blood and reiatsu, wood and ash. She could see Kenpachi and Shuuhei, their bodies listless on the shattered ground. Rangiku's body lay still, face down next to a tattered shack.

"Rukia!" She spun around to see Kira, his arms lifting Renji from a pile of debris. She ran quickly and fell to his side.

"Renji. Renji!" She placed her hands on his chest. She swallowed the tears that threatened and shook him. "Renji!"

He stirred, a slight groan rumbling in his chest.

"Renji!" she gasped in relief.

"Ichigo…" he moaned, his eyes still shut tight.

Rukia lifted her head and searched the area. She could see the shinigami helping the wounded to their feet, rousing them carefully as squads from the 4th division rushed to the site. But she didn't see Ichigo.

Looking down at Renji, she tried to think of something to say. Suddenly, Kira's shoulder brushed hers as he stood up quickly. She turned her gaze to follow him and her heart stopped as she saw the figure before her.

His shinigami uniform was in shreds, his smile slight but evident. He was standing, braced on a familiar zanpaktou, the cotton wrap on the handle dancing in an unfelt wind. His vibrant brown eyes danced with a hint of blue, a startling contrast against his dirt-stained face.

"I-Ichigo!" Rukia let the tears run from her eyes.

"We need to get him to the infirmary," he said, looking down at Renji.

She nodded, wiping her eyes with the sleeve of her uniform. "Then you can explain to me just what the hell happened here!" she laughed, still unable to stop the tears of joy.

* * *

When Renji opened his eyes, his vision was grey and his head was killing him. He felt the hand that was gently wrapped around his and turned his head slowly. "Hey," he said, a smile drifting to his lips at the sight of his lover beside him.

"Hey," Ichigo repeated. "How do you feel?"

Renji groaned as he moved his aching legs. "Shouldn't I be asking _you_ that question?"

Ichigo let out a light chuckle. "I'm not the one shoving shit through my chest."

Renji's free hand drifted to his heart at the mention. There was a bandage covering the wound, but it didn't hurt.

"It's completely healed," Ichigo said quietly. "Look at this." He pulled open his uniform to reveal a small round scar directly over his heart.

"What the hell?" Renji's mouth gaped as he stared at the small mark. "How-?"

Ichigo shook his head. "I don't know," he chuckled.

Renji scoffed in disbelief before noticing a glimmer from behind Ichigo. The large zanpaktou rested against the wall, its blade covered with cotton wraps. He turned his eyes to Ichigo. "When did your zanpaktou come back?"

"I don't know. When I woke up, he was already in my hand." Ichigo glanced at the sword. "I guess the old man was ready to help me get back up."

* * *

After hours of Rukia trying to convince Ichigo to let her take him for something to eat, Renji finally demanded they go. He could tell that Ichigo was still weak and he wasn't about to let him starve to death after all the shit they'd just been through.

His chest was completely healed, just as Ichigo said, but his body was still sore and weak from the explosion. His memory was hazy after the scene with Chojiro, but he knew all he needed to know. Ichigo was safe, he was alive, and no one was severely hurt.

Chojiro had been taken into custody immediately after the squads had arrived on the scene. General Yamamoto had personally seen to the details of his imprisonment, obviously furious at the betrayal of his vice captain. He'd also made arrangements for his wife, seeing to it that she was cared for in her last days.

Renji let a sigh escape his lips as he sat up in the cot, stretching his tired body. When the door began to open, he glanced over lazily to see Kuchiki Byakuya standing before him.

"Kuchiki-taichou," he said, bowing his head slightly from his seated position. "Forgive me for not standing."

Byakuya nodded as he made his way over to the cot, standing beside it as he addressed Renji. "How are your wounds?"

"Better," he replied as he gestured toward the now uncovered wound on his chest.

Byakuya's eyes went wide for a moment. "I thought you were pierced through the heart."

Renji nodded. "I was. Ichigo healed me somehow."

Byakuya looked away, his thoughts lost to Renji as he moved to sit beside the bed. "There is something that I need to tell you," Byakuya stated, folding his hands in his lap.

"Yea?" Renji sat against the wall, wincing slightly.

"You commanded a squad of shinigami from my division without seeking the authorization I told you to receive," Byakuya started. Renji started to say something, but the captain held up his hand to stop him. "This disobedience cannot go unpunished."

Renji listened in shock. _I'm still in the goddamn infirmary, and he's going to come in here and dole out punishments?_

"General Yamamoto and I agree that you should be reassigned."

"What?!" Renji spit the word out like venom.

"You're being assigned a permanent placement in the mortal world," Byakuya said, raising his eyes to meet Renji's confused stare. "40 years, or when Kurosaki's physical body fails. Your duties include protecting the area from anything drawn to it by his immense reiatsu."

_Am I hearing this right? _Renji continued to stare, unable to speak.

"When the time comes, you will return to your seat as vice captain of my division and oversee the training required for Kurosaki to return to his duties as a shinigami. Is this understood?"

Renji swallowed, trying to wet his suddenly parched throat. "Yes – yes, taichou."

"Good." Byakuya stood and made his way to the door. His hand stopped as it reached the handle, and he turned, looking at Renji with a startling softness in his eyes. "I hope you understand why I've granted you this gift, Renji. Please cherish it."

Renji nodded, understanding the history behind his captain's words. Byakuya opened the door slowly and stepped from the room, leaving Renji to his thoughts.

* * *

Ichigo had been unable to control his smile since he heard the news. Feeling a bit more sociable than usual, he made his way around the Soul Society, making sure to thank all of the shinigami who contributed to his recovery. When he found Isane, she was eating her lunch under a tall cherry tree.

"Ichigo!" She smiled as she saw him, small bits of bread falling from her mouth. She quickly brushed them away as he sat down beside her.

"I came to say thanks. Renji told me what you did," he said, his smile sweet and genuine. "We owe you our lives."

Isane shook her head furiously. "No, no, you don't! I only did–"

Ichigo put a hand on her shoulder and stopped her. "Thank you," he said. "Whether you want to accept it or not, you saved us both with that smart head of yours."

Isane felt the blood rush to her face as he pulled away and stood. "I- Thank you."

He nodded, "Enjoy your lunch."

He smiled to himself as he headed toward the infirmary. There was still one person he needed to thank, and he had to make sure he did it while the man was still in the infirmary.

* * *

"You bastard," Kenpachi groaned as he sat up.

"How are you, Kenpachi?" Ichigo stood beside his large cot.

"You should know. You and Renji were the ones who went all radioactive on us." Kenpachi hoisted his broken arm over to rest in his lap.

"Yea," Ichigoi scratched the back of his head. "Sorry about that. I just wanted to stop by and say thanks."

Yachiru appeared suddenly on Ichigo's shoulder, surprising him. "Aww, Ichi. You're so nice."

"Yea," Ichigo looked at her, puzzled, then looked back at the bandaged captain.

"I didn't go out there out of compassion," Kenpachi began. "I just didn't want someone to finish you off before we could fight again." He groaned again as Yachiru hopped onto his cot, swinging her legs over the side.

"Either way. Thanks."

"Ya know, Ichigo," Kenpachi grinned. "I'm still gonna kill ya."

Ichigo rolled his eyes and poked at one of the captain's wounds through the bandage. When Kenpachi grunted, Ichigo smiled. "Not today, you're not."

* * *

Renji spent the next day accommodating several guests in his small home. Several of his subordinates from the 6th came by to wish him luck, and various friends and sparring partners stopped in to tease him about being stuck in the real world for 40 years. Ichigo just watched with humor in his eyes as Renji managed all of the guests cramped in the front room.

As the day became night, only a few friends remained. Shuuhei and Rangiku sat on a mat; both of them still sporting bandages in various places. Ikkaku and Yumichika were beside them, their backs resting against the wall. Rukia was perched on a small pillow beside them, Renji and Ichigo on her other side.

They all sat comfortably on the floor, their laughter and conversation never-ending as they drank. Rangiku and Yumichika had brought the sake, and the bottles sat in the center of their small circle. Rangiku grabbed one and poured more sake into her large cup, then leaned over to fill Rukia's for her.

"I still don't get it though," Ikkaku downed his drink in a swallow. "When did Kuchiki-taichou get soft?"

Rukia reached over and almost fell as she smacked his bald head. "He's not soft," she mumbled, pushing herself back to sitting.

"I'm not gonna question it," Renji said, wrapping his arm around Ichigo's shoulder. Ichigo had slowly made his way into Renji's lap as the night drew on, now placed perfectly between his legs, his back against Renji's chest. He had a bottle of sake between his legs, opened and half empty.

"Oh! No contemplation tonight, guys. This is a celebration, right?" Rangiku grinned, holding up her cup. "So drink!"

Rukia laughed, already feeling the relaxing tingle in the back of her mind. She looked over at Renji and Ichigo, their bodies lazily spread on the floor.

_It's almost as if every piece of them fits together,_ she noticed. Their hands always found each other, their bodies fit together, and even their drunken smiles sported the same indescribable happiness and contentment. She smiled.

"You do realize," she began. "I'm responsible for this." She pointed at the two of them. "If I hadn't messed up that night, this would've never happened!"

Ichigo smacked her hand away. "Shut up, you're drunk," he said, his words slurring slightly, his mind a bit of a haze as he felt Renji's hand squeeze his.

"I'm going to miss you, Renji," Rangiku cried out suddenly, pulling Shuuhei into her breasts for comfort. He let out a muffled groan as she held him tight, his arms flailing wildly. She looked down at him and squeezed tighter. "Aren't you going to _miss_ him, Shuuhei?"

"MMM- MMM-HMMM!" Shuuhei struggled and finally broke free of the massive breasts, gasping. "Rangiku, don't _do_ that. Damn!" He ran a hand through his hair while the rest of them laughed hysterically.

"Um, Ichigo? There's something that I've been wanting to ask you…" Yumichika said tentatively.

"What?"

"How in the world did you get Zaraki-taichou to _carry_ you to Sokyoku Hill?" His feathered lashes fluttered.

"I asked him," Ichigo said simply. "What?" He asked as Ikkaku and Yumichika stared at him in silent shock and Rangiku chuckled beside them.

"You- you just- asked Zaraki-taichou – to carry you?" Yumichika's throat tightened slightly around the words, utter disbelief pronounced on his perfect face.

"I was there. Saw it. He looked him square in the eye and asked him for a 'ride'," Renji chuckled as he took a hit of sake, the liquid burning his tired throat.

Ikkaku shook his head, his bottom lip twitching slightly, eyebrows tucked so close that they blended together. Rangiku giggled and rubbed the back of his head soothingly. "It'll be ok, baldy."

"Are you nervous? About going?" Rukia shifted her legs under her, rubbing her now sleeping calves.

Renji considered a moment and shook his head. "Nah. I must've done it once before, right? Wouldn't be here otherwise."

"Will you be able to remember when you come back?" Shuuhei asked, the question directed at Ichigo.

"You mean when I die? I don't know," Ichigo said thoughtfully, looking up at Renji. "Will I?"

Renji nodded slightly. "Kuchiki-taichou's taken care of it."

"My nii-sama," Rukia said, a smile widening on her face.

"Like I said – soft," Ikkaku snickered, hiding his face in his sake.

Rukia pounced.

"Hey!" Yumichika squealed as the tiny woman jumped over him to get to Ikkaku. "You almost spilled my sake," he pouted as Rukia pounded on the man beside him.

"Wha- Ow – Stop it! Dammit! – Ow – You little shit!" Ikkaku scrambled to get away from her, but the wall blocked his escape.

Shuuhei reached over and grabbed Rukia by the back of her uniform, tossing her back to her pillow. Huffing, she straightened the wrinkled fabric over her legs. "Don't talk about nii-sama like that."

"Thanks, Shuuhei," Ikkaku said, sitting up. He glared over at Rukia. "Shrimp."

"Baldy!" Rukia spit back.

"Shhh!" Rangiku shushed, nodding over at Ichigo and Renji.

All fighting ceased as they saw the two lovers, their eyes closed and breathing together in a slow rhythm. Their hands were linked across Ichigo's stomach, Renji's head nuzzled into Ichigo's neck and Ichigo's face turned into his.

"I think we should go," Rangiku said with a smile.

"Not before I get a picture!" Yumichika giggled softly as he reached in his pocket.

"I want copies," Rukia whispered.

"Me, too," Rangiku said, still watching the twin souls sleep.

"So beautiful," Yumichika quipped as he snapped a picture.

* * *

Saying "see you soon" was a lot easier than saying "good-bye" for Renji, so that's what he did. He knew it wasn't good-bye. This permanent assignment wasn't so permanent, after all. He felt the nervous rush of anxiousness every time he thought about living an actual _life _in the real world, but he was grateful for the gift that his captain had given him and Ichigo.

Byakuya had filled him in that morning on all of the details of his extended stay in the mortal world, telling him that updates were expected and he was responsible for a thorough report on the goings on of the current era.

Rukia alone saw them off, at their request. As the doors opened to the real world, she smiled warmly. "I'm glad you have each other," she said, hugging each of them fiercely.

"Come see me," Renji said, giving her a tight squeeze.

"Of course," she smiled.

When they stepped through the first set of doors, Ichigo looked over at Renji, a contemplative look on his face.

"What?" Renji asked as they stepped further into the white light and closer to the second set of doors.

"You know this means you gotta get a job, right?" Ichigo mused.

"Yea- Wait. WHAT?!"

The End

* * *

A/N: I am really sad to post this, as this was my first Bleach fanfic, written over a period of two horrific, sleepless weeks. The story practically wrote itself, but it never would've been anything like it is without the help of my betas and my muse Shizzy. I love you all and thank you so much for all of your help with this. Ichigo and Renji certainly appreciate it :)

* * *


End file.
